Gokaiger vs Power Rangers Samurai
by GokaiMaster
Summary: An old enemy returns and attacks the World of The Power Rangers.    characters from past season of both series will appear. R&R please
1. The Return of the Space Pirates

**_AN:_****_ This story is takes place after Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and after Clash of the Red Rangers in Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai. This crossover is AU because it follows the continuity of my epilogue and the explanation I came up with for the Gokaigers keeping the ability to transform into Past Super Sentai teams and members._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own anything you see here, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is property of Toei and Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai is property of Saban._**

**_Special Thanks to Storyteller222 for proofreading and editing this chapter_**

**_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Power Rangers Samurai_**

**_Chapter 1: The Return of the Showy Space Pirates!_**

Our story begins with the GokaiGalleon continuing on its set course to the Zangyack home world so that the Gokaigers could find the next Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Inside the GokaiGalleon the Gokaigers were in their usual duties around the ship, for example Captain Marvelous was in the bridge piloting the ship while Luka Millf was in the crow's nest. Don Dogoier (also known as Doctor by the crew) was down in the engine room while Joe Gibken, Ahim de Famile and Gai Ikari were up in the main hall. Joe was doing his pushups, Ahim was drinking some tea and Gai was on monitor duty. Things were calm until the sixth Gokaiger suddenly detected signals of a Zangyack fleet, acting quickly Gai took out his Gokai Cellular and reported to Captain Marvelous.

"Marvelous-san, I've got readings of a Zangyack fleet nearby in this sector… what are we going to do?" He asks the Galleon's captain.

_"That should be obvious, we'll wipe them out!" Marvelous answers before asking "Where are the signals coming from?"_

Gai types in a few commands on the computer and then pinpoints the signal's origin. "It's coming from… Planet Navi! And it's not far from our position." The silver Gokaiger answers.

Marvelous spins the steering wheel, adjusting the course to the planet. As they got closer to the planet a Zangyack fleet greeted them but, the ships were black for some reason.

"Black ships? Since when did the Zangyack have those?" Luka wonders before going down from the Crow's Nest and entering the Galleon's Hall muttering "Must be from one of the fractions that the empire split into."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Planet Navi, a platoon of Gormin was rallying the inhabitants of the planet's capital which was in the city's central square. There was Nabiseijin a looked fearfully towards the oncoming Goumin. One of them looked sadly towards the Gormin. This Nabiseijin was wearing army cameo pants and had a metallic eye patch on his left eye; his name is Gator, the former navigation officer of the Great Star League Gozma.<p>

"Even though the Zangyack was destroyed, there are still rogue action commanders trying to conquer in their name." He says sadly with his two fully grown children, Waraji and Kuku, by his side.

"We cannot give up Papa, it what we learned from the Changeman back on Earth!" Waraji says trying to spark courage into his father.

"That's right… it's thanks to them and to you that I realized what a fool I was for cooperating with the Gozma." Gator says

In the center of the square stood a former Zangyack Action Commander who was leading the Gormin and the black fraction. He wore black armor with golden spikes on his shoulders and arm plates. On his chest he was bearing a golden Zangyack symbol while he had a golden skull faceplate on his black helmet.

"Everyone listen! From now on, this planet belongs to the Zaddix Empire and I, former Zangyack Imperial Guard Zaddix will be its Emperor!" The black and gold clad tyrant announces to the Naviseijins.

However in an act of defiance Waraji stands at him and declares "You won't enslave us anymore!" He then fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth which Zaddix stops with his hand. The tyrant then takes out a pod from its holster and activates it; a golden whip was produced from it. Zaddix glares at Waraji and strikes him with the whip.

"Silence you cur! I will show you what happens to anyone who defies me!" he says as Waraji falls to the floor, droplets of green blood hitting the ground. Zaddix was ready to strike again when a familiar red ship appears in the sky.

Everyone watches in awe when two anchors fall to the ground, Marvelous, Joe, Gai, Lukia, Ahim and Don jumped down from the Galleon and stood between Zaddix and Waraji.

"That's far enough Zangyack scum!" Marvelous shouts as he drawn his Gokai Sabre and points it at Zaddix.

"Space Pirates… you will fall by the hands of Zangyack's strongest warrior! Myself! The great Zaddix!" The tyrant states while he takes out another pod from a holster and activates it, creating another energy whip.

"Shut up you baka!" Lukia says defiantly

"Zangyack's strongest? Don't make me laugh, Damaras was the strongest warrior of the empire and he by our hands! And soon you will to!" Joe snarled

"We don't want to hear what you have to say!" Ahim states

"Guys like you are the ones I hate the most!" Don says with determination.

"We will beat you and then free this planet! Because that's what being a Super Sentai is about!" Gai shouts, the Naviseijins cheer at the arrival of the six heroes.

"Grrrrr… get them!" Zaddix orders his Gormin, who advance against the Gokaigers. The six then promptly take out their Mobilates and the Gokai Cellular.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" The six pirates cry out as they insert their Ranger Keys into their transformation devices.

"Gooooookaiger!" The Mobilates and Gokai Cellular cry.

The letters XXXV in their respective colors are projected from their Mobilates, the first X forms the golden Gokai symbol on their chests, the second X forms the five main Gokaigers' respective jackets and finally the third X and V form the helmet and the gold Gokai symbol on the helmet's forehead. For Gai though instead of an XXXV like his comrades, a silver anchor along with a single X and V were projected from the Gokai Cellular. The silver anchor forms his golden Gokai symbol and silver jacket while the XV would form his helmet and the gold anchor lining of his bandana.

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GoookaiSilver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

The six Gokaigers stood together before facing off against the enemy troopers. Don handed his Gokai Sabre to Joe in exchange for his Gokai Gun while Luka and Ahim did the same as well.

"Let's make this showy!" GokaiRed exclaims, slashing a nearby Goumin with his Gokai Sabre. GokaiBlue and GokaiYellow took down a group of Goumin with rapid slashes while GokaiGreen and GokaiPink shot down another group of Goumin.

Zaddix, enraged, advances towards Marvelous and attacks him using his whips. However a pink barrier blocked the attack, GokaiRed saw that the one who created the barrier was Gator's daughter Kuku. Marvelous smirks, behind his helmet and then he presses a button on his belt opening the belt buckle, when he did though inside was a small figure which he took from the belt buckle.

"Everyone lets use these!" GokaiRed says, showing the figure to his crewmates who all did the same thing as their captain. However, Gator immediately recognized the shapes the figures were in.

"But, those are…" The former Gozma navigator tried to finish his sentence but, he could find the words to finish it.

"Gokai Change!" Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim shouted together as they flipped their figures' legs up, which showed keys, and inserted them into their Mobilates twisting them.

"Chaaaaangeman!" The Mobilates cry. From the Mobilates came the symbols of the Dragon, Griffin, Pegasus, Mermaid and Phoenix otherwise known as the Symbols of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. The symbols flew towards the Gokaigers and transformed into the Change Dragon, Change Griffin, Change Pegasus, Change Mermaid and Change Phoenix. Two Sugoumin arrived on the scene.

"Guy I'll handle these two!" GokaiSilver shouts, he then presses the button on his belt opening the belt buckle but, unlike the others 15 keys came out of the belt buckle and then merged together to become one big golden key in an anchor like shape with all of the keys' figures on it

"Gold Anchor Key!" Gokai Silver took the key in his hands and then took out his Gokai Cellular "Gokai Change!" He then inserts the key into a slot that is on the bottom of the Gokai Cellular.

"Gokai Silver! Gold Mode!" The Gokai Cellular cries out as a golden armor, similar to that of the key, appears on his person. The spikes of the anchor serving as thigh armor, his helmet is pushed down which the Gokai Spear changes itself into its Anchor Mode. Gokai Silver then engages the Sugoumin; a noticeable difference is that in this mode he has an increase in both speed and strength.

"Change Sword!" Marvelous exclaims as he takes out the Changeman's sidearm in its sword and shield mode. Zaddix presses a button on the hilts of his whips and then unites them making them into a dual bladed energy sword. He then advances towards Marvelous and delivers a slash attack which Marvelous blocks with the Change Sword's shield.

Marvelous then jumps up, the dragon symbol appears behind him and he advances towards Zaddix in Change Dragon's signature pose. "Dragon Attack!" He shouts

"Secret Sword Technique! Zaddix Hurricane Slash!" Zaddix shouts as he also jumps up and went spinning towards Marvelous. The two attacks collided, causing both warriors to be launched backwards. Marvelous then turns back to his GokaiRed form due to the damage of the collision.

"Marvelous!" The others shout at the sight of their downed leader, they quickly took action at Zaddix while he was getting up from the collision.

The griffin symbol was projected from Don's helmet while he did Change Griffin's pose and shouts "Griffin Magma Galaxy!" He then touches the ground with his hands and a line of magma bursts from the ground and launches Zaddix into the sky.

Joe quickly jumps towards him while in Change Pegasus's signature pose. "Pegasus Lightning Spark!" He then rams into the tyrant.

"Mermaid Typhoon Wave!" Luka shouts as she sends a wave of water against Zaddix

"Phoenix Flaming!" Ahim also shouts as she also fires a stream of fire at the tyrant.

After the four attacks Zaddix hits the ground, he struggled to even try to get up due to all the pain and damage he experience.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gai was about to finish the Sugoumin, he first inserts the Gokai Silver Ranger Key into a slot that is on the Gokai Spear.<p>

"Final Wave!" He then starts swinging it, which then summons the past 15 Sixth Rangers' heads with a flash of their person symbols. Then he points the Gokai Spear at the two Sugoumin.

"Gokai… Legend Dream!" Gai cries out, suddenly MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver and Gosei Knight appear with their weapons in their gun mode (but in MagiShine's case it's just his sole weapon). They then fire blast which forms into the next line of Rangers which are DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak and Shinken Gold. They all slash at (or in DekaBreak's case punch) the two Sugoumin. Gai then comes in performing the final attack by slashing the two Sugoumin twice.

* * *

><p>Back at the main battle, the four Gokaigers revert back to their original suits and rejoined their leader's side.<p>

"Let's also finish it!" GokaiRed announces, the fives Gokaigers all press the switch at the same time but, instead of a Ranger Key appearing in the buckle. Balls of light come from each Gokaiger in their respective colors, all going up into the air uniting to form the GokaiGalleon Buster. Marvelous catches the cannon and aims it Zaddix.

"Let's make this showy!" He announces, pulling back the handle of the weapon. The other four Gokaigers insert their personal keys into the cylinders while Marvelous did the same with the main cylinder and turns his key.

"Red Charge!" The GokaiGalleon Buster cries as its energy started to build up on the two barrels in the front. The sail comes up and locks onto Zaddix.

"GokaiGalleon Buster!" The five Gokaigers call out, as the captain fires.

"Riiiiising Strike!" The weapon announces as the two cannons' blast forms into a GokaiGalleon shape and goes right at Zaddix, the blast slices right through him.

Sparks came off of Zaddix, the last thing he was able to say before exploding was "That's Impossible!"

The Gokaigers then changed back to their civilian forms, the GokaiGalleon disappears. Gator then goes over to the six, wanting to personally thank the pirates.

"I've seen a fair amount of space pirates in my day and age…" Gator states, as he remembers his former comrades General Giluke and Adjutant Booba. "But I never thought I would be saved by them!" He finishes, amazed that five of these warriors were able to use the powers of the Changemen.

"We're not ordinary pirates, we're the Gokaigers!" Marvelous replies with his traditional grin.

But before anything else could proceed, it was at that moment that Navi flies out from the GokaiGalleon towards Marvelous. The robotic bird seemed quite agitated before hitting a light pole.

"Be war of the foreign Samurai approach! An old enemy returns! Another world! Danger! Danger! Dangerous!" She shouts before hitting the ground.

"A prediction?" Don asks with worry

"And a surprisingly long one at that." Luka comments

"Well it mentioned samurais right? Then let's go pay a visit to the Shinkengers!" Gai says already full enthusiasm.

"Very well, it looks like we're going to return to Earth sooner than expected." Marvelous declares


	2. Enter the Samurai Rangers

**_AN:_****_ Thank you everyone for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this new chapter._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own anything you see here, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is property of Toei and Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai is property of Saban._**

**_Chapter updated and improved by Storyteller222_**

**_Chapter 2: Enter the Samurai_**

After the battle with Zaddix, the GokaiGalleon departed from Planet Navi and headed off towards Earth. Currently Captain Marvelous had taken his place in the ship's cockpit, Gai was standing right next to him and was looking curiously at the captain who soon gave him an annoyed look and asked "Gai what is it?"

"Well… how long will the trip back to earth take? Navi's prediction seemed to be rather urgent to me." The sixth Gokaiger asks

The Galleon's captain thought for a moment about that. "If we travel at top speed we should be able to get there in a mouth or so." Marvelous answers

"But, wouldn't it be too late by then? Besides the sooner we solve this, the sooner we can get back to the Zangyack Homeworld." Gai insisted

Marvelous just shakes his head at Gai saying "What do you expect me to do? I can't just suddenly increase the Galleon's potency like that!"

It was at that very moment that Don walked in. "Well… modifying the engines would take some time, but maybe we could get a boost without doing so." He states

"What do you mean, Don-san?" Gai asks.

The Gokaigers' mechanic look at the ship's steering well for a moment before saying. "Well… maybe if we put some of the Super Sentai's grand powers into it. But what grand powers would be fitting in this situation?"

"Hmmm, speed… how about the Go-Ongers' Grand Power?" Gai asks

"That would just summon Machalcon." Marvelous says, ruling out that possibility

"What about the Carrangers' Grand Power then?" Don suggests.

The Galleon's captain then thought for a moment about this, they never really did use Carranger's Grand Power. "That could work; we never used their Grand Power."

"And there is Turborangers' Grand Power; we never used that one either." Gai points out.

Marvelous grins, he then says "Interesting, let's put these two powers to use! Gokai Change!" He then transforms into Gokai Red and summons the Red Racer and Red Turbo ranger keys via his belt buckle. "Here goes nothing!" He then inserts the Red Racer key into the steering wheel's keyhole and twists it, the key then glows and suddenly the Galleon's thrusters gained power. The sudden increase in speed threw Joe, Luke and Ahim, who were on the ship's hall, off balance and to the ground.

"Ah, mou! What's going on now?" Luka complains as she, Ahim and Joe got up from the ground.

"Maybe it's related to Navi's warning." Ahim guesses while Joe looks though one of the windows.

"Whatever it is, we're moving faster than usual." He says, before the three headed towards the cockpit to get answers.

* * *

><p>Back at the cockpit, Don was checking the engine's readings and looked amazed by what he saw. "Wow, our top speed has just doubled! The Galleon has never traveled this fast before. We should arrive at earth two weeks from now."<p>

"That's still not enough!" Marvelous exclaims as he then uses the Red Turbo ranger key on the Galleon and it causes the ship's top speed to, once again, double. It was at that moment, the rest of the Gokaigers entered the cockpit.

"Hey! You should have warned us before going this fast!" Luka protests

"We needed to get to earth guys, so Marvelous-san used the powers of the Carrangers and the Tuborangers to give us a boost and now we should get to earth in only five days." Don says.

"Good, now let's have a party!" Marvelous says as he activates the autopilot and goes out to the hall.

* * *

><p>One week later in another reality we turn our attention to Panorama City, it was another typical day. There were a group of Moogers and Spitfangs attacking the city, it wasn't too long until the six Samurai Rangers quickly arrived at the scene and started fighting their enemies.<p>

"Man, can't they take a break?" Mike, the green Samurai Ranger, complains as he kicks a nearby Mooger.

"The Nighloks don't take breaks Mike and neither do we!" Kevin, the blue Samurai Ranger, says scolding his teammate.

"Enough talking, let's take them down!" Jayden commands as he draws out his Samuraizer, the other rangers do the same while Antonio draws out his Samurai Morpher.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" The five shouted as they started writing their respective Samurai Symbols of Power in the air, and then spins them before finally clicking the center of their Samuraizers.

As for Antonio he spun his Samurai Morpher and calls out "Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" And then he spins his light symbol and presses the central button. With that the six quickly morphed into their samurai grab and then into their ranger forms.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" The six rangers shouted.

The Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Samurai Rangers each attach their respective Disks to their Spin Swords, charging them with their symbol power. The four of them faced the Moogers. "Alright everyone, follow my lead!" Kevin commanded as he went in for the first attack. "Spin Sword: Dragon Splash!"

"Spin Sword: Forest Vortex!"

"Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!"

"Spin Sword: Air Wave!" The other three rangers shouted as they quickly sprung into action and slashed down a number of Moogers with their elemental attacks. The remaining Moogers soon regrouped to face the four samurai rangers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jayden and Antonio faced the Spitfangs; the two monstrous creatures opened their mouths and fired fireballs at them. The Red and Gold Samurai Rangers quickly dodged the attacks; Jayden then equips the lightning disk onto his Spin Sword and spins it. The sword's blade was charged with the disc's lighting energy.<p>

"Now Antonio, let's finish these guys! Lightning Fury!" Jayden shouts as he slashes down the first Spitfang with his lightning charged Spin Sword. Antonio then jumps behind him with his Barracuda Blade unsheathed.

"Now take this! Barracuda Bite!" Antonio says as he unleashes several lightning-fast slashes on the second Spitfang. The two rangers turned their backs on the Spitfangs and sheath their swords as the two Spitfangs explode.

* * *

><p>At the same time the other rangers were finishing up the remaining Moogers.<p>

"Quadruple Slash!" The four rangers slash at the Moogers while their Spin Swords are covered in their respective elements. The six of them then regroup.

"Well that was easy." Mike says

"Yeah, too easy if you ask me…" Kevin says. "Master Xandred knows that a bunch of Moogers can't beat us, something is definitively fishy here."

Jayden looks around, somehow he felt or was under the impression that someone was spying on them. Antonio notices that his childhood friend's body language was at an unease; he went over to talk to him about it.

"Hey Jayden is something wrong?" The gold samurai ranger asks, Jayden turns to face him.

"I'm feeling a presence here, it's not a Nighlok… it's something different. But, it's definitively evil…" The Samurai Ranger's leader says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the top of a nearby building, a lone figure who was surrounded by a thick dark red mist has watched the whole battle, his eyes were a glowing red.<p>

"So, these are the Samurai Rangers…" The mysterious figure says. It wasn't long until two other figures came and stood right next to him. One of them was a robot with black and gold colored armor, a red under suit, a white collar, a black and gold colored head with a silver faceplate, red colored optics and complete with a pair of silver wrist mounted blasters.

The other one appears to be a black robot with green polygonal lines across his whole body; the mysterious figure looks at them and then snaps his fingers.

"Go Yugande and Biznella; let's see how the Samurai Rangers will handle you two." He orders, the two dark robotic warriors merely nod in response and then jump down from the top of the building.

* * *

><p>However it was at that moment that Bulk and his 'nephew' Spike were passing by when they spotted the Samurai Rangers. Bulk then grabs Spike by the collar of his jacket and says "It's our lucky day Spike! We can watch the Samurai Rangers closely so that we can learn of their samurai techniques." The two then hide behind a bush to watch the six rangers.<p>

It was also at that same exact moment that Yugande and Biznella landed from jumping off the top of the building and made their existence known to the Samurai Ranger who have assumed a defensive stance towards the newcomers.

"Who are they?" Kevin says, asking the obvious question while already having his Spin Sword in his hands prepared for a fight.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly…" Mike says, having stated the obvious. As the Samurai Rangers prepared to face the robotic duo Bulk took a step back for he recognized the two villains.

"It can't be, Ecliptor and Deviot? But, the Power Rangers destroyed them years ago…"

"Huh? You know those guys Uncle Bulk?" Spike asks

"Yeah… I saw them, years ago… Ecliptor was Astronema's right hand man and he fought against the Astro Power Rangers several times… until he was destroyed in the legendary battle of Angel Grove back in 1998, back when the Astro Rangers defeated the Alliance of Dark Specter for good. As for Deviot, I think he was a mercenary working for Trakeena and battled against the Galaxy Power Rangers at Terra Venture. I remember someone telling me that he was destroyed when he tried to betray Trakeena and merge with her… but it backfired because he was absorbed into her and it finally destroyed him."

"But Uncle Bulk if those two are dead then how can they be here now?" Spike asks

Bulk gives Spike an annoyed look saying "How the heck am I supposed to know? Now be quiet and let's watch the Samurai Rangers mop the floor with them!"

* * *

><p>Biznella was the one to make the first move, he fired at Jayden with his wrist blasters. The Red Samurai Ranger quickly dodged and took out his Spin Sword, and then morphs it into his personal weapon, the Fire Smasher.<p>

"All right, I don't know who you are or where you came from but, if it's a fight you want then you got one!" He says, advancing towards the evil weapons merchant armed with his weapon.

To be continued


	3. Samurai Battle

**_AN:_****_ I would like to thank the reviewers who are supporting this story, I am a big fan of both Super Sentai and Power Rangers. So I'm going to take the time to respond to some of the reviews I've gotten._**

**_Michael James:_****_ Thanks for the support dude, I really want to make this story better and better by exploring the potential of the two franchises to their fullest._**

**_Yob3:_****_ Well that's just the iceberg's tip, there's a lot more to come. As for my Gokaiger epilogue I just wanted to give a short explanation for how they can still use the past teams powers and abilities for this story. In the future I plan to write it into a proper story._**

**_The Anonymous Reviewer:_****_ Don't worry there will not be any character bashing or any forced pairings._**

**_Well, back to action!_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own anything you see here, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is property of Toei and Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai is property of Saban._**

**_Chapter 3: Battles and Revelations_**

The Red Samurai Ranger swung his personal weapon, the Fire Smasher, which was charged with his fire symbol power. He executes a frontal slash, when the blade touched the ground, a burst of flames erupted from the weapon and was headed for Biznella's direction. The evil weapons merchant leaps up into the air and opens fire against the Red Samurai Ranger. Using the Fire Smasher as a shield, Jayden manages to block the lasers while Biznella lands safely on the ground and just glares at Jayden.

"The silent type huh, well at least I don't have to listen to you gloating about how powerful you are or how my time has come." Jayden comments as he advances again Biznella.

* * *

><p>"That's odd… I don't recall Deviot being this quiet…" Bulk observs because 'Deviot' hasn't muttered a single word. He and Spike continue to watch the battle from the bushes.<p>

* * *

><p>Jayden turns the Fire Smasher back into the Spin Sword and attaches the Lion Disk onto it. "Take this! Blazing Strike!" Jayden shouts as he executes a downward slash, which was charged with his fire symbol power. We he was about to connect the attack, Biznella grabs a girl that was nearby and then uses her as a human shield.<p>

"Please let me go! Don't harm me!" The girl screams afraid as the Red Samurai Ranger's blade got closer.

Jayden stops the attack and steps back, Biznella then fires lasers from his left blaster at the Red Samurai Ranger which forces him back. Jayden then stares at the evil weapons merchant being unsure on what to do, Biznella then motions for Jayden to drop his Spin Sword to the ground. The Red Samurai Ranger glares at the evil weapons merchant but, he knew that he had no choice. He drops his Spin Sword, Biznella's optics then glowed and the evil weapons merchant opens fire at Jayden. The Red Samurai Ranger falls back due to the lasers impact.

* * *

><p>"Well that's Deviot for you, treacherous until the end." Bulk remarks, while still watching from the bushes.<p>

* * *

><p>"What a cheap shot!" Mike shouts, he and the others then takes out their own Spin Swords and were ready to act. But, that's when Yugande steps in and points his sword at the other Samurai Rangers. Mike was the first one to attack, he strikes Yugande with his Spin Sword but, the cybernetic general blocks the attack with his own sword and then kicks Mike in the chest, causing him to fall back and to the ground.<p>

Kevin puts his standard Dragon Zord Disk on his Spin Sword and morphs it into his personal weapon, the Hydro Bow and then attaches the Dragon Zord Disk onto his weapon. He pulls on the handle of the weapon's pump and releases it to fire an arrow, Kevin does this seven times at Yugande but, he just deflects them all using his quick strikes from his sword. Mike and Emily then decide to charge their Spin Swords with their respective symbol powers to execute the Earth and Forest Element Stirkes. The energy of both attacks hit Yugande but, to the Samurai Rangers surprise, he simply vanishes.

"What the? Where did he go?" Mike wonders before he and the other Samurai Rangers were hit from behind by energy bolts from Yugande's hands. The cybernetic general attacks with his sword once again, ready to deliver the final strike when Antonio jumps in armed with his Barracuda Blade.

"Take this! Barracuda Bite!" Antonio shouts as he unleashes a lightning-fast slash at Yugande which sent the cybernetic general's head flying.

* * *

><p>"All right Uncle Bulk! They won!" Spike cheers at what appears to be a victory<p>

But, Bulk remains serious saying. "No they didn't, Ecliptor is still alive. Look!" He points at Yugande's floating head.

* * *

><p>"What the?" Antonio says as Yugande's body remained still, his head floated to the other rangers and fired laser from his optics at them.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jayden quickly devised a strategy to defeat his treacherous opponent, he starts by taking out his Samuraizer and drew the smoke (煙) Power Symbol in the air and spins it, creating a smokescreen around them allowing Jayden to conceal his movements. Relying on his samurai instincts the Red Samurai Ranger picked his Spin Sword off the ground and advances towards Biznella.<p>

'I only have one chance, I need to rely on my samurai instincts for this to even work.' Jayden thought as he advances through the smokescreen. Seeing his enemy's silhouette as he got closer, Jayden delivers a precise strike on Biznella's shoulder causing him to release his hostage who Jayden quickly got a hold of and jumped out of the smokescreen with.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked the girl, who was shivering out of fear while she clung to him. She nods silently as the Red Samurai Ranger releases her.

"Th-thank you!" The girl says before running away from the site. Jayden then turns and glares w2ith fury at Biznella, by now the smokescreen had dissipated allowing the two to see each other. Jayden takes out the Black Box and places the Super Samurai Disk onto it.

"You will pay for that you coward! Super Samurai Mode!" Jayden shouts out as he activates the Black Box and morphs into his Super Samurai form. Biznella fires his lasers but, Jayden blocks the attacks using his Spin Sword.

"Lion Disk!" The Red Super Samurai Ranger shouts out as he inserts his personal disk into the black box and then attaches it to his Spin Sword.

"Super Spin Sword: Super Blazing Strike!" Jayden yells as he advances towards Biznella. The evil weapons merchant tries to stop the attack using a barrage of lasers but, the Red Super Samurai Ranger deflects all of the attacks with quick strikes and then finishes the evil weapons merchant with a super elemental charged slash. Sparks flew off of Biznella before he explodes, Jayden then notices something odd. In the place which was once occupied by the evil weapons merchant there was now a small figurine lying there.

"Huh? What's this?" Jayden wonders as he picks up the figurine, it was upon closer inspection that he saw the figurine was actually a key.

"Okay, this is definitively not a Nightlok's doing." He says, already having a bad feeling about it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Samurai Rangers were having a hard time against Yugande; Jayden rushes in and throws the Shark Attack Disk to Antonio to use.<p>

"Antonio! Use this!" Jayden says, Antonio then catches the disk in the air and attaches it to his Barracuda Blade's hilt causing it to transform into the Shark Saber and gives him a red coat.

"Gold Ranger, Shark Attack Mode!" Antonio declares before glaring at the flying head. "Alright, now you'll get yours amigo! Shark Slash!" He then slashes the air and the Shark Sword's blade extended… and goes straight to the head of Yugande.

As for Jayden he takes his Samuraizer one more time, draws the bind power symbol (捕), and he spins it. The symbol then flies to Yugande's body and restrains him.

"Now guys finish him!" Jayden commands to the other Samurai Rangers, they once again charge their swords and performed the quadruple slash. The attack successful destroys the cybernetic general's body while Antonio manages to destroy Yugande's head and then, like Biznella before him, a small Yugande figurine falls and lands to the ground. Jayden takes the Yugande figurine, the six rangers then power down.

"Him too?" The leader of the Samurai Ranges wonders

"What are these things?" Kevin asks

"They look like keys." Mike observes

* * *

><p>We turn our attention back to the mysterious dark red mist entity who has watched the whole battle between the Samurai Rangers and his two servants, he turns his back deciding to retreat… for now at least.<p>

"You can keep my keys for now rangers, soon I will return to take them back and your power as well." That was all he said before dissipating into mist and then sliding through a nearby crevice.

* * *

><p>As the Samurai Rangers take their leave, Bulk quickly takes out a cell phone from his pocket saying. "This is bad, this is really bad." He dials an unknown number and waits for the person on the other line to pick up.<p>

He didn't have to wait long for someone does pick up and a male on the other line asks. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me Bulk… listen we have a situation here. Is there any chance you can come to Panorama City?" Bulk asks the unknown male.

* * *

><p>Two days earlier back in the Super Sentai reality, we turn our attention back to the Gokaigers who have arrived on earth and they were thinking about the clues they've received while on the trip back.<p>

"Green Dragon, White Tiger, Red Star, Red Traffic Security and Black Dinosaur Man… what's that supposed to mean?" Marvelous says annoyed as the GokaiGalleon flies over Tokyo, it's obvious that the Gokaigers' return to earth wasn't unnoticed because several bystanders have pointed to the ship in awe.

"Well Marvelous-san, those descriptions fit with DragonRanger-san, GaoWhite-san or KibaRanger-san, OhRed-san, Red Race-san and AbareBlack-san." Gai guesses

"We've arrived, but how will we find the Shinkengers?" Don asks

"Well how did you meet them before?" Gai asks

"To be honest one of them, Shiba Kaoru, found us when we were looking for samurai." Ahim answers

"Well it seems that we will have to search for them again, let's move out!" Marvelous orders, haven got out of his chair and ready to go find the thirty third Sentai. However it was on that moment his stomach rumbled. "Well… after we find something to eat first."

"In that case, I have the perfect place for us… the Dino House!" Gai states enthusiastically

"Dino House?" The core Gokaigers ask, having never heard of it.

"Yep, the curry they make there is very good and the restaurant is a nonofficial meeting point for Super Sentai members!" Gai answers still full enthusiasm

"Eh? Why didn't you tell us that before?" Luka asks

"Umm, well that was because… you guys didn't ask." Gai answers, causing the Gokaigers to face fall.

"Whatever, let's just go to this Dino House, if there is any luck we will get the clues we need!" Marvelous states, the part of Navi's prediction about the 'return of an old enemy' worried him to a great deal. The Galleon drops its anchors in town and the Gokaigers went out to the Dino House.

However people continued to look in awe and out of curiosity at the Gokaigers because they've returned and it's not a usual sight.

"Look, it's the Gokaigers…" One of the bystanders whispers, people continued to watch and whisper similar thing until they entered the former secret headquarters of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger.

* * *

><p>As they entered the restaurant's owner, Sugishita Ryunosuke, went over to greet them. The old man immediately recognizes the 35th Super Sentai team.<p>

"Welcome to the Dino House! I hope you enjoy your stay here!" He says cheerfully as the Gokaigers take a seat at a table. Captain Marvelous picks up a menu and looks through it, but it was only for a moment because Ryunosuke intervenes saying "I think you'll appreciate our special curry, the Abare Curry!" He then takes Marvelous's menu away.

* * *

><p>Sitting at a table which is located on the other side of the restaurant was a man wearing a sparkling silver jacket, his name was Takaoka Eiji otherwise known as the Sparkling Adventure Bouken Silver. Like Ryunosuke, he also had noticed the pirates' entrance into the restaurant but, he had chosen to remain silent and to continue eating his curry.<p>

'So these are the Gokaigers huh? I wonder what they're doing back here on earth.' He thought to himself as he kept observing the pirates.

* * *

><p>Sometime later they're meals arrive and the Gokaigers began to eat.<p>

"This is really delicious!" Luka praises as she eat the Abare Curry.

"Yeah! Hey bring me another one!" Marvelous demanded because he had already finished his bowl.

"Well the food here is indeed good but, how will we get information regarding the Shinkengers?" Don points out which Gai frowns at.

"Well… I was hoping that someone here could give us information, but it seems that we're the only Super Sentai members here today." Gai admits

It was upon hearing this that Eiji stands up and walks over to their table, he pulls up a seat next to them and orders another curry. Gai stared at him for a few moments barely able to say "You… you're…"

"Takaoka Eiji from the SGS foundation, yes I am." He replies calmly before asking in the same claim tone. "Why are you looking for the Shinkengers?" Gai enters into his fanboy mode and takes out his autograph book.

"BoukenSilver-san! It's an honor to meet you, can you sign my autograph book, please!" Gai asks, Eiji smirks at the enthusiastic Silver Gokaiger and takes the book from his hands and quickly signs it. Gai takes the book back and stared at the signature from his fellow sixth warrior.

"We need to ask them something, do you know where we can find one?" Marvelous asks.

"No, but I know how you can locate them. Do you know what the Super Sentai Address Book is?" Eiji asks

"Super Sentai Address Book? No, it doesn't seem to ring any bells." Joe answers casually.

"Well it's basically a book that contains detailed information about the Super Sentai members, including where their current location is." Eiji explains. The Gokaigers' eyes widen when they heard that bit of information.

"What? How come we hadn't heard about it when we were collecting the Super Sentai Grand Powers?" Lukia asks

Eiji shrugs and then proceeds to explain how he received the book during the crisis involving the villain Chronos and how he used the book to recruit MagiYellow, AbareBlack, DekaBreak and Hurricane Blue and the book's fate.

"Wait, you're saying that you threw the book into the trash?" Gai asks in disbelief.

"How are we supposed to use the book now?" Don wonders

"Well, you guys were recruited by AkaRed right? I thought you'd know about the book's existence." Eiji states

"I was the only one who was recruited by AkaRed and he never told me anything about this." Marvelous says. It was at that moment that the crew realized something.

"Basco! That would explain how he was able to locate the past Super Sentai members so easily, think about it. How would he possibly know about the location of Ginga Forest?" Gai says, voicing his concern.

"That rat, so that's how he found those five Grand Powers before us." Marvelous says, clenching his fist in anger.

"Wait, if that's the case then where is the book now? I mean, if Basco had it then the book was probably was on the Free Joker." Don points out

"That means the book is gone for good." Joe says solemnly

"I don't think that something like that can be destroyed so easily, when I returned to the stadium after the crisis was over the book wasn't there anymore. AkaRed must have somehow got the book back." Eiji states

"That doesn't mean AkaRed retrieved it, it means that someone took out the trash." Luke complains

Marvelous takes out his Mobilate and dails a number into it. "Hey bird, I have a task for you! Find the Super Sentai Address Book and bring it to us." The Gokaiger's Captain orders before hanging up and putting his Mobilate back into his pocket.

"Hey, how is Navi supposed to find it?" Don asks

"Well is she was able to find Basco's ship and she knew about our suits' true potential then she could find it." Marvelous answers coolly.

The Gokaigers all nod and finished their meals.

"Alright Luka pay up." Marvelous orders, the former thief was about to take out her money when Ryunosuke stops her.

"There's no need for that, consider this a token of appreciation from the Dino House for saving the Earth from the Zangyack and for freeing our president from Makuu Space." He says

"Your president?" Ahim asks with curiosity

"Yes, his name is Yatsudenwani and he was captured by Ashurada and put into that prison." Ryunosuke says

"Wait, that crocodile is the CEO of Dino House?" Luka asks in disbelief, Ryunosuke nods.

"Interesting, well while the bird looks for the address book we will have to look for the Shinkengers in the old fashion way." Marvelous says.

The Gokaigers then take their leave, Eiji waits for them to be completely out of earshot and when they were he taps his GoGo Changer saying "Hey it's me, we may have a situation here."

To be continued


	4. Into Another World!

_**AN: Everyone thank you for the reviews, this chapter will have a few special guests and despite the title this story will become a Power Rangers vs. Super Sentai story. Also this is going to be a Gokaiger exclusive chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is property of Toei and Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai is property of Saban.**_

_**Chapter 4: Clash! Rider vs. Sentai! The Crossing to another World!**_

Meanwhile in the city of Megalopolis, in the Deka Base's Deka Room we turn our attention to Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger aka DekaMaster who was at his desk taking care of paperwork. However Tomasu Hoji, aka Deka Blue, suddenly entered the room.

"Boss, that ship that entered earth space earlier. We have confirmed that it's the GokaiGalloen, the Gokaigers are back!" Hoji gets up from his chair and then processes to walk around the Deka Room deep in thought.

"So, they really came back. I wonder how they returned to earth so fast…" The commander of the Earth Branch said.

"Boss, you don't think they came back to take the ranger keys from the Super Sentai Members. Do you?" Jasmine, aka DekaYellow, who was also in the room, asks.

"No, I don't think that's the reason, somehow they're able to produce ranger keys now according to the info I got from the commander of the Japan Branch of the Earth Defense Force regarding the incident on Planet Navi five days ago. This nose is sensing a great danger." Doggie says with concern.

"Maybe we should bring the Gokaigers here and force them to talk!" Ban, aka DekaRed, suggests

"Nonsense, you would rather want to clash with another red warrior, right Sempai?" Tetsu, aka Deka Break, asks his predecessor knowing Ban's history with other Red Warriors.

"No, we'll only watch them for now but, whatever." Doggie says, it was that moment when he got a call on his Master License.

"Doggie here!" He answers, it was Takaoka Eiji on the other line. The Sixth Boukenger relayed his recent meeting with the Gokaigers and about their deduction of how Basco Ta Jolokia had used the Super Sentai Address book to steal the Grand Powers of Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman. And his thwarted attempts to take the Grand Powers of Gingaman, GoGoV and Megaranger.

"I see, thanks for the info. Yes, I agree that it's imperative that we secure the book to prevent it from being used for evil purposes again. Doggie out." Doggie says finalizing the call, he then turns to the six Dekarangers to give out orders.

"Umeko, take Murphy and go help Takaoka Eiji search for the book. It's probably still at the Giant Horse crash site."

"Roger!" Umeko, aka DekaPink, answers before leaving, she was then followed by K-9 Murphy.

Meanwhile back with the Gokaigers, the 35thSuper Sentai left the Dino House and had decided to split up to cover more ground. We are following Captain Marvelous who was walking alone and was wondering about the Super Sentai Address Book.

'First our suits' true power and now this, why didn't bird tell us about the book sooner? This is really annoying.' He thought as he walked, directionless through the city. Where was he even supposed to look for the Shinkenger members anyway? Sense he didn't know it was really annoying to him.

'Maybe that boy from before.' Marvelous thought to himself, thinking of the kid that once stole the Shinken Red key from him, but that idea would be pointless cause he didn't know where to even find the boy.

He kept walking and looked around, people were occasionally staring and pointing at him with awe.

"This place surely became peaceful since we defeated the Zangyack…" Marvelous mutters, however there are still the occasional attacks from the Vaglass but its nothing the Go-Busters couldn't handle by themselves. Maybe they should have announced their arrival like when they first came to Earth. However by now organizations like S.P.D., U.A.O.H. and the SGS Foundation are now aware of their return. It's only a matter of time until other past Super Sentai members came searching for the Gokaigers.

Marvelous shook his head and continued to walk, he would occasionally ask bystanders where he could find the Shinkengers, but much to his chagrin no one knew where to find the thirty-third Super Sentai.

'Maybe if I keep looking that Samurai girl will appear again.' He thought as he kept walking, however hours later Marvelous' quest has led him to a private hospital. He takes out his Mobilate and contacts Navi and asks with impatience. "Hey bird, how is the search for the Address Book going?"

"_Don't call me Bird! And… not well, even with the help of the Special Police and the SGS Foundation it's like having to look for a needle in a haystack!" Navi answers annoyed._

Upon hearing this news Marvelous frowns with displeasure and orders "Let them look and go back to the Galleon!" The young Pirate Captain then closes his Mobilate and states out loud "It can't be that hard to find those Samurais…"

"Why are you looking for them?" A voice from behind asks, Marvleous turns to see that the voice's owner is a Kuroko _**(Translation: Stage Hand)**_. The Kuroko then reveals his face to Marvelous showing that… it's Tsukasa Kadoya, aka Kamen Rider Decade.

"You're not an ordinary kuoko, who are you?" Marvelous demands. Tsukasa only circles him for a moment which annoys the former Akaki Pirate.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that!" Tsukasa answers

"Kamen Rider? Doesn't matter to me, cause I don't like you!" Marvelous says before reaching into his red trench-coat and pulls out his Ranger Key. Tsukasa raises an eyebrow and pulls out his Decadriver.

"So you want to play rough? Well fine by me!" Tsukasa places the Decadriver belt buckle on the center of his waist and instantly a belt circles around his waist, which holds the henshin device in place. He then pulls out his Ride Booker, which contained an arsenal of cards. He takes out one card out which had his symbol and picture on it.

Marvelous takes out his Mobilate and flips it open with one hand while holding his ranger key with the other. Tsukasa had his card clutched between two fingers and was facing Marvelous, there was no sound until Tsukasa flips the card around and cries out. "Henshin!"

Marvelous was next, he called out "Gokai Change!"

Tsukasa places his card inside of the center of the Decadriver andthen pushes the handles back into place, resetting the Decadriver to its original position. The card's symbol was clearly visible thru the circular window.

"**Gooooookaiger!"** Marvelous' Mobilate cries.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE"** The Decaderiver cries in an upbeat voice.

While the letters XXXV are projected from Marvelous' Mobilate and transform him into Gokai Red, Tsukasa's transformation is different. He gets surrounded by nine barely visible images of his Rider form with the symbols of the nine previous Heisei projected above them. They all quickly converged on Tsukasa, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone.

Tsukasa takes his Ride Booker out and has it go into its sword form while Marvelous takes out his GokaiSabre. The two slowly advance towards each other before straight up running right at each other and their weapons clashed.

GokaiRed and Kamen Rider Decade exchanged several blows against each other, they appeared to be evenly matched as the duel continued. Eventually Tsukasa and Marvelous decided to escalate the battle by having it end in one attack.

"Let's make this interesting!" Tsukasa exclaimed as he takes a card out from his Ride Booker and inserts it into his Decadriver. Marvelous inserts his Ranger Key into his GokaiSabre via its GokaiCylinder which causes it to light up in a red color as its power builds up.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-D-DECADE"** The Decadriver cries

"**Final Wave!"** The GokaiSabre cries while several holographic cards are projected from the Deacdriver that resembles the card Decade had just used. Tsukasa then took his Ride Booker out into its sword mode and charges through the line of cards, each card he charges through charges both himself and his sword with energy. Marvelous then charges towards him, ready to strike. Both combatiants ready to deliver their decisive blows, the charged swords attacks were about to clash…

"What on earth are you two doing?" A voice demands.

And both thus the two adversaries canceled their attacks, and turned to the direction the voice came from. They saw it was a middle-aged man wearing a traditional male kimono; Tsukasa immediately recognizes the middle-aged man and undoes his transformation by removing the Decadriver from the belt.

"Long time no see, Jii." Tsukasa states recognizing the middle aged man.

Marvelous then powered down to his civilian form as well. Both him and Tsukasa glared at each other until Marvelous tears his sights from his opponent and to Jii demanding, "Who are you old?"

"My name is Kusakabe Hikoma, and I never thought I would see you again Tsukasa-kun, much less in this circumstance." He says to the passing through Kamen Rider.

"Well I asked him." Tsukasa motions to Marvelous. "Why he was looking for the Shinkengers and he actually started a fight." Tsukasa answers cooly before turning to Marvelous and says, "Well, you found what you were looking for, I'll just take my leave." With that Tsukasa turns and walks away from the two.

"Tsukasa… Kamen Rider Decade, I will remember this moment." Marvelous mutters, watching Tsukasa walk way.

Shortly after, Jii took Marvelous to the Shiba House. He then contacted his crew who then headed to the Shiba House as well. Once everyone was gathered together, the 19th head of the Shiba clan, Shiba Takeru, aka ShinkenRed, addresses the six Gokaigers.

"You were looking for the Shinkengers, why?" He asks directly to Captain Marvelous.

Gai steps forward and trys to asnwer "Well, you see… we were on Planet Nabu battling a remaint of the Zangyack's forces when Navi gave us a prediction about great danger and-"

"Too long!" Takeru states, while still manting his gaze at Marvelous

"The Bird's prediction mention foreign samurai, we came here for info." Marvelous answers bluntly.

"I seee…" Takeru mutters in response

"Well, is there a foreign member of the Shinkengers?" Luka asks anxiously.

"No, there isn't anyone with that description." Takeru answers

"Eh? Then we came here for nothing?" Marvelous complains

However Jii has a different answer "Well there was someone, an American named Richard Brown."

"An American samurai?" Gai asks confused

"Yes, allow me to explain." Jii then tells the tale of Richard Brown, a man from America who was poisoned during an Ayakashi attack, healed by the powers of the Kajiki Origami and then how he later found the Shiba House and how Ryuunosuke took him under his wing due to Richard's fiery passion and devotion to bushido. He also told them how the American became a liability to the team due to his lack of Mojikara and his inexperience, of how Ryuunosuke tried to dismiss him… but, Richard misunderstood and thought that he was now a fully fledged samurai. Haven taken the identity of 'ShinkenBrown' and how he went into battle using a makeshift costume.

"After that Richard Brown returned to his homeland and was determined to spread the ways of Bushido, we haven't heard from his since." Jii finishes explaining.

"So, we just have to look for this Richard Brown?" Joe asks, Takeru remaining silent towards him.

Gai then stood up and states with his enthusiastic grin, "I know what Navi's clues mean! It's all clear to me now!"

"Well then speak up, Gai." Don demands

"Foreign Samurai, another world; Green Dragon, White Tiger, Red Star, Red Traffic Security and Black Dinosaur Man it means the Power Rangers world!" Gai exclaims

"Power Rangers?" Ahim asks, confused

"Well, in our world Power Rangers is an American TV Show based on the Super Sentai's adventures. It started back in 1993 with news footage of ZyuRanger and then did the same with the following Sentai teams and this current season is Power Rangers Samurai and-"

"And how exactly do you know this Gai?" Luka asks, cutting him off.

"I'm a Super Sentai fan, I would know about something related to Super Sentai." He answers.

"What about the other clues?" Don asks.

"That? Well in our world those clues refer to DragonRanger, KibaRanger, OhRed, RedRacer and AbareBlack. But, for Power Rangers those five powers all have one thing in common because they all belonged to the same man at some point. Tommy Oliver, the Greatest Power Ranger of all times." Gai explains.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying in that world DragonRanger, KibaRanger, OhRed, RedRacer and AbareBlack are all one person?" Marvelous asks.

"Well… yeah." Gai answers, being unsure on what Marvelous' reaction would be. To his relief Marvelous just smiles in amusement.

"How interesting, I like it! Alright! Everyone, let's go to that world immediately." The Galleon's Captain declares.

"Mou, wait a minute, how are we going to do that? Traveling to another universe isn't the same as going to another planet." Luka complains.

"Well we've been to other dimensions before, remember Gunman World, Machine World and Makuu Space." Ahim points out.

"Yeah I remember that, we used a rift which was already open and on the other, we used a portal created by the powers of the DenjiBlue and BattleKenya Ranger keys." Don recalls.

"The five powers that Navy mentioned are probably related to that." Joe states.

"So we have to use those five Ranger Keys…" Gai says

"Didn't you forget one thing, you've already returned the Ranger Keys to us." Takeru briefly points out.

"Yeah we know that, but we recently discovered something." Marvelous says as he takes out his GokaiRed Ranger Key and Mobilate before Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim mirrored the action and take out their respective keys and Mobilates.

"Gokai Change!" The five cry before inserting their keys into their Mobilates' keyholes, transforming them into the Gokaigers. Jii looks closer at the Space Pirates and notices someone he hadn't noticed earlier when he witnessed Marvelous' fight with Tsukasa, the Gokaiger symbols on their costume's chests and helmets were now golden in color. Takeru also noticed this as well.

The five core Gokaigers then pressed the button on their belts, which summon the five Ranger Keys they need. Marvelous had the OhRed Ranger Key, Joe had the AbareBlack Key, Luke had the KibaRanger key, Don had the DragonRanger key, and finally Ahim had the RedRacer key in her procession.

"What? How is this possible?" Jii asked astonished by this revelation.

"Our suits have the same powers as AkaRed now, except we're not restricted to our own colors like he was." Gai explains

"Alright, let's do this just like when we rescued Gavan." Marvelous states.

"Wait! I'm pretty sure we will need the Gokai Galleon when we get there, so we better open a big portal." Don says

"In that case, then please do this outside." Jii said before he took the Gokaigers outside and to the Shiba House's garden.

"Well, it's big enough." Luka comments

"And it's rather lovely." Ahim adds

"Don't lose your focus." Joe orders. The five core Gokaigers all point their Ranger Keys to the sky, the five keys' tips then glowed and fired electric beams of their respective colors. The combined energy of all five Ranger Keys manage to produce a portal, the core Gokaigers kept the energies flowing for some time until the portal was big enough for the Gokai Galleon to pass through.

"Alright, we did it!" Marvelous said as both himself and the other core Gokaigers powered down to their civilian forms. He then pressed 5501 on his Mobilate's keypad, which summoned the Gokai Galleon.

A short amount of time passed until the Gokai Galleon arrived at the Shiba House and the Gokaigers bid farewell to Takeru and Jii as they boarded their vessel.

Marvelous immediately went to the cockpit and spun the stirring wheel saying "Next stop, the Power Rangers World!"

The Gokai Galleon boards into the portal and disappears, the portal then closed afterwards with only Jii and Takeru having witnessed it.

"Lord, what will we do? Whatever brought them back to Earth with such urgency-" Takeru quickly cut him off.

"Call the other Shinkengers, just is case." He answers simply

_**AN:All right I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the Gokaigers are finally going to the Power Rangers world. What will they find there? And rest assured, there will be an all Tommy Oliver Gokai Change later on in the story.**_

_**The Next Chapter: "The Return Of Old Enemies!"**_


	5. Old Foes

**_AN:_****_ Once again thanks for the reviews, I don't own any of this._**

**_Chapter 5: The Return of Old Enemies_**

Our story resumes back in the Power Rangers reality and at the ever going present in terms of time. Within the Netherworld, on the toxic Sanzu River is a single ship and our story resumes within it.

"Where did those two warriors come from?" Master Xandred, aka the Nighlok's Leader, demanded in his usual angered tone as he took a sip from his sake-like medicine.

Before either Octoroo or Serrator could answer him, the Mysterious Entity, which at this point is red mist, enters the Nighlock ship. Its occupants, Dayu and Octorooespecially, watched with attention as the red mist materialized and formed into a young man wearing an attire of black pants and a shirt, a dark red trench coat and a black pirate captain hat. The Mysterious Entity smirked at the Nighlok leaders.

"Master Xandred I presume?" He asks with a confident smirk on his face.

"Who are you stranger?" Master Xandred demanded as he got up, already unsheathing his broadsword.

"I'm someone with a proposition that may interest you." The Mysterious Entity answers "My name is Basco Ta Jolokia and I have the means to get rid of the Samurai Rangers for you."

Master Xandred looks menacingly at Basco before charging at him, when he did Basco's body was covered by a bright red aura which stopped the attack. He continued to smirk at Master Xandred and then transforms into his true form as Master Xandred manages to penetrate his protective aura. The former Akaki Pirate moved fast enough to catch the broadsword. The two antagonistic figures remained in that position for a few seconds until Master Xandred took a step back.

"Octoroo more medicine!" Master Xandred demanded as he took his seat back and sheathed his broadsword.

"Right away master." Octoroo said as he served more of the sake-like medicine to his master who swallowed it in one sip before throwing the plate away.

"Now, speak!" He ordered Basco.

"As you wish, like I was saying I have the means to defeat the Samurai Rangers before they can reach their true potential. And I will do it in a way that will quickly raise the levels of the Sanzu River." Basco says, his true face having no readable expression.

"Interesting, what do you have in mind?" Master Xandred asked

"I'm talking about submitting the Samurai Rangers to their most humiliating defeat, which will bring their own beloved city to its knees. The Rangers own tears of despair and humiliation will fill the river." Basco answered

"And how do you plan to do that?" Dayu asked as she played her Harmonium.

"With these." Basco said before revealing an array of Ranger Keys, which resembled past Super Sentai Antagonists in his hands.

"How will these small figurines defeat the Rangers?" Master Xandred demanded

"These figurines will be the keys to the Rangers' defeat, just wait and see." The former Zangyack privateer answers as his eyes glowed evilly.

"You better deliver what you're promising, otherwise." Master Xandred threatened Basco. The former privateer flips the Wolzard Key and uses it to create a mahou circle infront of him. He then crosses through it and the mahou circle then closes afterwards.

"I don't trust him Master." Octoroo states

"Neither do I, Serrator!" Master Xandred says, summoning his suborinate.

"Yes my master?" The Nighlok king asked as he bows to his superior.

"Keep an eye on our new ally, if he attempts to betray us destroy him!" Master Xandred orders

"As you wish Master Xandred."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up on the human world, the Samurai Rangers have returned back to the Shiba House and are now gathered at the main hall with Mentor Ji.<p>

"These two keys are definitively not Nighlok artifacts, in fact I've never seen anything like these before." Ji says with concern after he has examined the two keys closely.

"That doesn't make them any less dangerous, we had to use both the Black Box and the Shark Attack Disk to deal with them. I have a feeling that these two are just the beginning." Jayden states, recalling the battle that occurred earlier.

"Another new enemy? I mean, first that Serrator guy and his weird paper Nighloks but, now these key monsters?! How are we supposed to fight these things?" Mike asks, complaining about their new situation.

"A Samurai must always be ready to face any enemy, and they aren't unbeatable." Kevin pointed out.

"Plus we still have the Zords if things ever get out of control." Antonio adds but, Mentor Ji glares at him.

"Antonio, you know very well that it's against the Samurai Rangers' code to escalate the battle without necessity and there is no honor in a victory obtained with treachery." Mentor Ji says, scolding the Samurai Ranger of Light.

"Mentor is right, we won't sink to their level just to end the battle quickly." Jayden says agreeing with Mentor Ji.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile hidden in the mountains, which are located on the outskirts of Panorama City, is the GokaiGalleon. The Gokaigers were currently in the vessal's main hall, amonsts their time there the group of space pirates learned that they could now fluently speak english, it was probably a result of coursing into this world.<p>

"Ah, mou! Marvelous we've been in here for two days now." Luka complained

"Yeah, although I'm not complaining but, waiting like this isn't like you." Don observes

"Shouldn't we look for clues about Navi's prediction?" Joe asked

"That's not a bad idea." Marvelous says before ordering "Bird! Land the Galloen and activate the security system."

"Eh? We're going on foot? We aren't going to fly above the city and announcing our arrival?" Luka asked in disbelief.

"No, announcing our presence would just warn our unknown enemy. Who ever it is doesn't know of our arrival yet and we will keep it that way." He answered as the GokaiGalloen safely lands and the Gokaigers then left heading towards the city.

* * *

><p>We turn our attention to the moon as a few hours pass, on the moon was an abandoned castle that appeared to have existed there for centuries. Inside of it was Basco sitting on the castle's throne contimplating his next move.<p>

"Well I guess I've given enough time for the Samurai Rangers to recover some of their strength, it's time to act." He said as he takes out a modified trumpet device otherwise known as his Rapparatta and three Ranger Keys that had the Zangyack coat-of-arms on their symbols.

"Time for my old friends to do my bidding." He says with sarcasm as he inserted the three keys into three of the Rapparatta's cylinders. He played it, the three keys twist before seemingly disappearing and then three balls of light were projected from the trumpet. Basco smirked as he flipped the Wolzard Key once more, firing black electricity onto the castle's stony floor which created another mahou circle beneath the three Zangyack Key Clones. The circle and the three clones disappeared from the castle.

* * *

><p>Back to the Gokaigers, the six Space Pirates continued to walk through Panorama City, people eventually took notice to them mainly due to their unusual pirate like attire, but Marvelous and the others ignored them as they continued to proceed.<p>

"This city looks so peaceful." Ahim observes

"Yeah, expect for when the Nighloks come and rampage." Gai states

"Hey Gai are you sure that you don't know the location of the Shiba House?" Lukia asks

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't know Lukia-san"Gai apologizes

At that moment the Gokaigers saw a huge explosion that was only a few blocks ahead. As if on reflex Gai, Ahim and Don quickly took out their transformation devices.

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Gai exclaimed, but Marvelous didn't move an inch.

"It's probably some of those Nighlok things, it's none of our business Gai." Marvelous states

"But, Marvelous-san we are the 35th Super Sentai. We can't ignore this!" Gai shouted in disbelief

"I agree with him." Joe said with his arms folded on his chest as his mentor Cid Bamick's words echoed in his mind. "Cid-sempai would never ignore this and neither will I."

Marvelous then heard the ring tone of his Mobilate go off, he quickly took the device out and answered the call.

_"Trouble! Trouble! I've detected three Zangyack energy signatures close to your current position!" Navi shouted in a panic._

"What?! Zangyack? Are you sure of it Bird?" Marvelous asked before looking with new found determination to the direction of the explosion.

_"Yes I am! Marvelous, the signals are—"_ Before Navi could finish Marvelous hung up

"What?" Joe said in shock

"Let's go!" Marvelous exclaimed as he takes out the GokaiRed key from his coat pocket, the other five Gokaigers do the same with their respective keys and transformation devices.

"Gokai Change!"

The six transform and head off to the attack site, they stopped in their tracks when they got their because of who their attackers were.

"No…" GokaiSilver says in shock for he recognized who their attackers were.

"It can't be…" GokaiPink said in disbelief,

"Damarasu!"GokaiRed shouted in rage upon seeing the Zangyack's Chief of Staff

"Insarn!" GokaiYellow says identifying the Zangyack's Mad Scientist

"BARIZOG!" GokaiBlue yelled in fury as he clenched his fists. The Gokaigers' first mate was trembling in anger at the sight of Waruzu Gils' bodyguard

"Old enemies returning, that's what Navi's prediction said." Don pointed out

"Marvelous-san what are we going to do?" Gai asked

"That should be obvious, we'll take them down!" Marvelous said as he pointed his GokaiSabre at Damaras, the Zangyack's former Chief of Staff charged at GokaiRed to strike him using his sword but, GokaiSilver blocked the attack using his GokaiSpear.

"We'll take care of her." Luka said as she and Ahim faced Insarn.

That left GokaiBlue and Barizorg, the two warriors faced each other. After a few seconds pass the two swordsmen charge each other, their blades clashing.

"Cid-Sempai! Is it you?" Joe asked but, Barizog remained silent and took advantage of a brief opening in Joe's defense to slash him across the chest. GokaiBlue stared at him in disbelief, Don rushed in to help Joe by firing at Barizorg with his GokaiGun several times, but Barizorg blocked every signal shot using his sword. Joe stood up and looked to his comrade.

"This is my battle Hakase." He declared. GokaiGreen nodded and offered his GokaiSabre to his comrade, Joe accepted and the two traded weapons.

"Go help Marvelous and Gai! I will join you soon." Joe said, Don nods and dashes off to join the fight against the 'Strongest Man in the Universe.'

"Unforgivable, this is completely unforgivable!" Joe exclaimed as he darted towards Barizorg, he performed an X-Slash against the robotic warrior who blocks the attack using his own sword. Barizorg took a leap backwards and, to Joe's chagrin, performed Cid Bidmarks' signature Cross Slash Attack.

"Damn, why do you remain silent?" Joe demands as he uses his two GokaiSabres to block the Cross Slash Attack that was projected by the enemy's blade.

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a bush were Bulk and Spike who were watching the battle between the Zangyack officers and the Gokaigers.<p>

"What's going on Uncle Bulk? They aren't the Samurai Rangers." Spike said as Bulk looked to the new Heroes and Villains with awe and worry.

"This is bad, new rangers and new villains also mean new giant monsters!" Bulksaid in fear while Spike looked and spotted a parked bus nearby.

"Hey Uncle Bulk, we can use that bus to escape." Spike says, Bulk looks at his 'nephew' with annoyance.

"A Samurai doesn't run away from battle, they retreat to rethink the battle strategy. Besides... I had a bad experience using a bus to retreat." Bulk says, recalling the time when he and Skull used a bus to escape during one of Goldar's attacks on Angel Grove as a giant and they were captured to be used as hostages against the Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Back at the battle, Joe takes out a key from his buckle and inserts it into his Mobilate.<p>

"Gokai Change!"

**_"Biiioman!"_** The Mobilate cried as Joe transforms into Blue Three, Bulk and Spike's jaws dropped to the ground watching the Blue Warrior's appearance change. Joe then summoned the team's sidearm as its sword mode.

"Bio Sword!" He exclaimed

* * *

><p>At Basco's moon fortress, the former privateer was using Rita Repulsa's old telescope to monitor his servants. His eyes lit up when he recognized the six heroes.<p>

"So, Marvelous and his crew are here too. This is starting to become really interesting." The treacherous pirate said as he touches a large scar of his chest. "Marvelous…" He snarls. It was thanks to the Gokaigers that he lost all of his Ranger Keys, his Pseudo Lifeforms, his ship and ultimately his life.

* * *

><p>Back at the battle, Joe swung his Bio Sword and performs a horizontal slash on Barizorg, which the robotic warrior promptly blocks using his sword once again. Joe then leaps high into the sky.<p>

"Super Sky Diving Elec-Sword!" Joe shouted as he dives towards Barizog with the Elec-Sword in his hands which he finally manages to slash Barizog. When he landed, his belt buckle glowed and projected the DekaRanger badge.

"Gokai Change!" Joe shouted again as the DekaRanger badge flew to the Blue Three suit and forms the DekaBlue suit.

**_"DeeekaRanger!"_** Joe's Mobilate cried as he did DekaBlue's signature pose. He quickly takes out the D-Rod from its holster and dashes towards Barizorg to stab him in the chest. The Robotic Warrior, who was still feeling the effects of the Bio Three's attack, took the hit without any amount of resistance. Joe continued to strike in a savage manner, not wanting to give Barizorg any chance to counter his attacks.

'Cid-sempai, I won't let your memory be tarnished by that monstrosity again!' Joe thought as the D-Rod charges with blue energy.

"Blue Finish!" He shouted as he slashes Barizorg once again, the Robotic Warrior manages to get back up again and uses the Cross Slash technique.

Joe looks to his comrades and quickly steps back. "Gokai Change!" He shouts as the Dynaman symbol was projected from his belt buckle and blocks the attack.

**_"Dyyynaman!"_**Joe'sMobilate cried as he transforms into DynaRed and was wielding the twin DynaSwords. Joe quickly overwhelmed Barizorg with precise attacks from both swords and disarmed him in the process.

"It's over!" Joe declared as he connected the two blades together and slashed Barizorg's chest again.

"Parody Red Fire!" He shouted as he takes the Dynaman team sidearm from its holster and fires a stream of fire at Barizorg. Sparks flew from the Robotic Warrior's body, but instead of exploding Barizorg changed back into it's key form and fell to the ground.

Joe watched the whole thing happen before his eyes and mutters "It can't be…"

He quickly went over to retrieve the object and gasps with horror at what he sees.

"A Barizorg Ranger Key?!" Joe said with shock and anger, his hand clenching around the key into a fist.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ahim and Luka faced off against Insarn, the villainess attacked them by using her typical missile shower technique. The two female Gokaigers quickly exchanged weapons and managed to destroy the missiles with slashes and blasts.<p>

"We have to neutralize those missile launcher otherwise innocent people will get hurt by strays." GokaiPink states

"Okay, follow my lead!" Luka orders as she takes out the DekaSwan Ranger Key from her belt buckle, Ahim nods and takes out the MagiMother Ranger Key as well.

"Gokai Change!" The two girls shout as they inserted the two Bangai/Extra Heroine Ranger keys into their Mobilates.

**_"DeeekaRanger! MaaagiRanger!"_** Their Mobilates cried as orange dekametal particles materialized on Luka, forming the DekaSwan suit while a white mahou circle descended onto Ahim and produces the MagiMother armor. The two then did their respective poses when the transformations were completed.

"Alright." Luka said with confidence as she charged Insarn, the mad scientist prepared to fire more missiles from her shoulders but, Ahim jumps up from behind Luka pointing her MagiStick at Insarn's direction.

"Magi Magika! White Blizzard!" The former princess shouted as Insarn fires another barrage of missiles, an icy wind is produced from Ahim's spell which freezes the missiles and causes them to fall to the ground. Luka then leaps forward to attack.

"Swan Rainbow!" She shouted, performing DekaSwan's spinning kick which hits Insarn several times.

The Zangyack'sformer engineer summons her laser whip and attacks the two girls with it, they manage to dodge the lashes and prepare for their next attack.

"Gokai Change!" Luka and Ahim shouted again, the symbols of the GekiRangers and Go-Ongers being projected from their Mobilates and to their suits transforming them both again.

**_"GeeekiRanger! Gooo-Onger!"_** Their Mobilates cried as they became GekiChopper and Go-On Black. Luka then presses a button on her GekiChanger which summons the SaiBlade Finger, Ahim presses her belt buckle and the Cowl Laser is projected from her chest emblem.

"Alright, aim for the shoulders." Luka ordered as she aimed the SaiBlade Finger at one of Insarn's shoulders.

"Okay." Ahim said aiming her weapon at Insarn's other shoulder and firing. "Cowl Laser!"

"GekiWaga! NenNen Dan!" Luka then did the same, both of the girls fired a barrage of beams at Insarn and it damaged the missile launchers in her shoulders. The Zangyack'sformer engineer stepped back to recover and to use her laser whip again. GekiChopper and Go-On Black dodged all the laser whip's lashes and prepared to fire at her once again.

"Highway Beam!"

"GekiWaga: Chou NenNen Dan!"

Ahim fires a charged blast at Insarn's left shoulder while Luka fired a concentrated shot at the right shoulder, the two blasts managed to disable the two missile launchers completely. However, Insarn wasn't defeated yet, she quickly reveals another modification to her body by transforming her hands into cannons.

"Ah, mou! She doesn't know when to quit!" Luka complains

"We better end this quickly, Marvelous-san and the others might need our help." Ahim says, Luka nodding in agreement.

The two take out their Mobilates and two Ranger Keys.

"Gokai Change!" Luka and Ahim shouted again, the symbols of the Goseingers and the Boukengers are projected from their Mobilates and to their suits transforming them both again.

**_"Goooseiger! Boooukenger!"_** Their Mobilates cried, as they became GoseiRed and BoukenRed.

"Let's go Ahim!" Luka says while wielding the Skick Sword in one hand and the Gosei Blaster in the other. Ahim nods, wielding the BoukenJavelin in her hands. Insarn attacks with her hand cannons at the two girls, but they simply deflect the blasts using their weapons and Luka attacks Insarn in the chest using the Gosei Blaster. But she just keeps firing at them; whitewings appear on Luka's back as the Skick Sword is charging with spins theBoukenJavelin, its tip charging with a fiery energy.

"Red Zone Break!" The two girls shouted, slashing Insarn with their charged weapons. Sparks flew from Mad Scientist as she changes back into her key form. Luka and Ahim then approached the strange key, both of them equally confused.

"An Insarn Ranger Key?" Luka says in disbelief and confusion.

"Come to think of it, she didn't say a single word." Ahim noted, Luka picks up the key and the two girls then ran over to join in the fight against Damaras.

* * *

><p>Speaking of which at that fight, Marvelous, Gai and Don quickly charged at Damaras and inserted their Ranger Keys into the slots on their respective weapons to end this battle quickly.<p>

"Gokai Supernova!" Gai shouted as he fires a single silver colored charged shot

"—Blast!" Don added on as he fired two green colored charged shots.

"And Slash!" Marvelous finishes, firing a single red colored charged shot before doing an air slash from his GokaiSabre which was also charged with energy.

The three attacks merged into a single golden colored energy sphere which collides against Damaras' sword, the Zangyack's former Chief of Staff easily deflects the attack against the three Gokaigers, who barely managed to jump away from the line of fire.

"That was close!" Gai remarks

"Darn, last time he was wounded thanks to Basco… and even then it was nearly impossible to defeat him." Don states.

However his words fired Marvelous up, the pirate captain stood up looking at their foe with determination.

"We defeated him once, and we can do it again without that rat's assistance!" He snarls, taking the Wolzard Fire Ranger Key from his buckle.

"Gokai Change!"Marvelous says as he inserts the Extra Hero Ranger Key into his Mobilate, a red mahou circle is projected from his Mobilate.

**_"MaaagiRanger!"_** Marvelous' Mobilate cries as the mahou circle covers Marvelous and produces the Wolzard Fire armor. He quickly takes the WolSabre out from the Jagun Shield and engages Damaras in a one on one duel. Both warriors fought with an unparalleled ferocity, Marvelous wanting to prove that they can beat Damaras even though he is at full strength and the Key Clone was driven by the imprinted hatred the original had for the Gokaigers. They both kept exchanging blows, but Damaras eventually overpowers Marvelous.

"A lone wolf can't do much damage…" GokaiGreen muttered

"Then how about a pack of wolves?" Gai suggests, having the GaoSilver Ranger Key in his hand. Don nods and takes out the GekiViolet Ranger Key from his belt buckle, the two both had their transformation devices in hand.

"Gokai Change!" They both shouted, inserting the GekiViolet and GaoSilver into their respective transformation devices. As a resultthesymbols of GekiRanger and GaoRanger are projected from Don's Mobilate and Gai's GokaiCellular.

**_"GaaaaoRanger! GeeekiRanger!"_** Don's Mobilate and Gai's GokaiCellular cry as they transform into GaoSilver and GekiViolet.

Gai acts quickly and takes out the GaoHustoler Rod from its holster and charges in to help Marvelous. "Take this! GinrōMangetsuGiri! **_(_****_Translation: Silver Wolf Full Moon Slash!_****_)_**" Gai yells, performing a diagonal slash against Damaras, but his attack was blocked. Damaras' eyes lit up and he slashes Gai's chest, launching the Super Sentai fanboy into a wall.

"Gai! Why you!" Marvelous snarls before aiming the Jagun Shield at Damaras but having the eye of N'Ma exposed. "LuumaGoluGoludo!" Several wolf shaped blasts are fired from the shield, Damaras takes a defensive stance and redirects most of the blasts with precise strikes, but a few of them hit the ground and disrupt his balance. Don then jumps forward and rings his Gong Changer and charges towards Damaras.

"No! Hakase wait —" Marvelous tries to stop Don, but he continues charging forward.

"We need to hit him with everything we got!" Don replies before shouting "Geki Waga! Tenchi Tenben Da!" He ascends to the sky, spinning fast before dashing towards Damaras, having all of his Shigeki concentrated in his fist. Damaras charges his sword once again and fires a concentrated whirlwind to counteract Don's move. The two attacks collide with each other and Damaras puts more pressure onto his attack which repeals Don's strike.

* * *

><p>Back on the moon Basco continued to view the battle.<p>

"Hmm, looks like Old Man Damaras learned not to underestimate GokaiGreen after all." Basco remarks, amused while watching the battle via Rita's telescope.

* * *

><p>"This isn't good, we've barely scratched him." Gai observed<p>

Marvelous tightens his grip on the WolSabre's hilt before he once again bolts straight at Damaras when another symbol is projected from his belt buckle.

"Gokai Change!" Marvelous says quickly

**_"Giiiingaman!"_** His Mobilate cried as Marvelous transforms into GingaRed

"Roar! Galactic Lights!" He yells, activating GingaRed's powered form, and once again Marvelous and Damaras clashed blades. The Gokaigers' captain was too fired up to even notice that the Zangyack's former Chief of Staff hasn't spoken a single word ever since the beginning of combat.

**_"RiiinJyuKen! GoooseiKnight!"_**

Don and Gai following Marvelous and have transformed into Black Lion Rio and GosieKnight. The two leap in to strike.

"Leon Laser!"

"Ringi! Raigo Dan!" Gai fires a barrage of lasers while Don fires a concentrated orb of Ringi at Damaras, both attacks hit his shoulders causing him to retreat a little, Marvelous takes the chance to attack.

"Now! HonoIssen! **_(_****_Translation: Fire Flash!_****_)_**" Marvelous shouts as his sword charges with elemental energy, and he strikes hi foe. However, Damaras promptly blocks the attack with his own sword, causing both warriors' blades to once again clash. Marvelous leaps backwards while Damaras charges his own sword and launches an air slash made of his energy at the Gokaigers' Captain. Don and Gai quickly step forward, Don charging his Ringi while Gai attaches the Vulcan Headder and Lion Cellullar to the Lion Laser, forming the Dynamic Lion Laser.

"Ringi! Goyu Kouda!" Don shouted as he fires a massive ball of Ringi

"Knight Dynamic! Punish!" Gai shouts as he does GoseiKnight's finisher.

The sphere of Ringi and Knightick power merge into one blast, which collides against Damaras' attack causing a massive explosion that throws the Zangyack Key Clone off balance.

Taking the chance Marvelous attacks yelling "Ginga Senko! **_(_****_Translation: Galaxy Flash!_****_)_**" He transforms into a ball of light ramming into his foe. However Damaras was enveloped in a protective blue aura, which blocks 'GingaRed 's' attack. Damaras then concentrates the aura's energy causing an explosion that sends Marvelous into a nearby car.

"Bastard, Gokai Change!" Marvelous says in a furry, charging against Damaras once again.

**_"Suuun Vulcan!"_**The Sun Vulcan symbol flies from his buckle to his chest transforming him into Vul Eagle along with giving him the Vulcan Stick to use as a weapon against his foe.

"Come on Don-san! Gokai Change!" Gai shouts

**_"Liiiveman!"_** The Liveman symbol flies out from his buckle and materializes the Red Falcon suit on him.

"Red Falcon! Falcon Saber!" Gai shouts, doing Red Falcon's signature pose before materializing the Falcon Saber.

"Gokai Change!" Don shouts, inserting the Red Hawk Ranger key into his Mobilate

**_"Jeeetman!"_** Don's Mobilate cries as the Jetman Symbol is projected and goes to his suit transforming him into Red Hawk.

"Red Hawk!" Don says, doing Red Hawk's pose before he takes the Bird Blaster out of its holster and materializes the Beak Smasher gun. He then takes off and flies straight at Damaras, firing with both guns at theZangyack's former Chief of Staff. Damaras blocks both shots using his sword while 'Red Hawk' flies up into the sky. 'Red Falcon' then joins Marvelous in the duel against Damaras while Joe, Ahim and Luka rush to join their teammates.

* * *

><p>Not to far from conflict Serrator was also observing the battle with great amusement.<p>

'Huh, these new Rangers are really resourceful. Maybe they can amuse me more than the Samurai Rangers can.'He thought before noticing the three rangers approach the fight of Marvelous, Gai and Don .

"I can't allow them to interfere, Moogers!" Serrator orders, at his command a platoon ofMoogers appear behind him. "Go entertain those three Red Rangers." The Nighlok King orders.

The Moogers nod and then charge straight at 'DynaRed', 'BoukenRed' and 'GoseiRed'. The three hear footsteps nearby and turn to see the platoon of Moogers charge at them.

"This is just great." Luka says annoyed, slashing down a close Mooger with the Skick Sword. The Moogers quickly surrounded the three and started to attack from all sides.

"We can't waste time!" Joe yells, striking down some Moogers with the DynaSword. Ahim nods in agreement while taking down another Mooger with the Bouken Javelin.

"Out of the way!" Luka shouts, placing the Sky Dynamic Card onto the sword's guard, which causes the sword's blade to glow as Skick power charges in the blade. "Red Dynamic!" She yells, slashing down all the Moogers that surrounded her. The Moogers, however, kept coming but, the three heroes quickly finish them all off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Shiba House, the Gap Sensor's alarm went off. The six Samurai Rangers and Mentor Ji have gathered in the main hall and Ji has just opened the scroll that had the City Map on it, pinpointing the location of what activated the Gap Sensor.<p>

"It's coming from the commercial district." Mentor Ji observes before turning to the six samurai and ordering "Go Rangers!" They nod and morph, immediately heading to the commercial district.

* * *

><p>Back at the commercial district Luka, Joe and Ahim finally join their comrades in the battle against Damarasu.<p>

"Dual Crusher!" Ahim shouts, summoning the Boukenger's powered up weapon, Luka takes her time and pulls the Miracle Gosei Power card from her Gosei Buckle and quickly inserts the card into her Tensouder.

"Miracle Gosei Power Card! Tensou!" Luka says as he closes the Tensouder, which activates the card and summons the Miracle Dragon Headder along with the Gosei Tensword. She then opens the staff's dome like top and attaches the Headder inside before closing it.

"Chou Tensou!" She shouts activating the power of the Miracle Dragon Headder and the Gosei Tensword.

"Super Change." An automatic voice calls out as the GoseiTector armor covers Luka's body, she then springs into action slashing Damaras with the bladed section of the Gosei Tensword. The Zangyack's former Chief of Staff blocked the attack, but he took damage from the attacks that both Marvelous and Gai quickly deal to his shoulders.

Ahim and Don then got into position, Don combining both his blasters into the Smash Bomber. Luka quickly leaps backwards and joins them.

"Drill Head! Go!" Ahim shouts, firing a drill shaped blast.

"Smash Bomber!" Don also shouts, firing a concentrated blast.

"Super Red Dynamic! Punish!" Luka shouts, firing her own blast from the Tensword's dome at Damaras, the three attacks merged into one. However Damaras blocks the combined attack with his sword and manages to redirect the attack past him.

"Now! HibaGaeshi!" Marvelous shouts, seeing an opening and leaps forward.

"Falcon Break!" Gai yells, executing Red Falcon's signature attack.

"Dynaken!" Joe shouts.

Marvelous and Gai execute two downward horizontal attacks, while Joe performs an X-Slash type of attack. Damaras takes the three hits, however his eyes glow with fury and he releases a powerful shockwave that sends the three Gokaigers flying into a wall. He then swings his sword in the direction of Don, Ahim and Luka, the air pressure and force created by the sword's movement also knocks them down. The six heroic pirates turn back into their Gokaiger forms due to the damage that has been inflicted on them. Damaras then advances, raising his sword to deliver the finishing blow when…

"That's far enough!" A voice calls out, Damaras sees the Red Samurai Ranger arrive at the scene while the other Samurai Rangers quickly go over to help the Gokaigers regain their footing and to stand up. The Protectors of Panorama City were silently astonished in the presence of, what appears to be, another Power Ranger team.

"The Samurai Rangers!" Bulk and Spike cheer seeing the arrival of the six samurai heroes.

"We'll handle him now!" Kevin says, wielding his Spin Sword.

However, Joe ignores his fellow Blue colored sword warrior and once again takes a step forward saying. "This is our battle! And we intend to finish it!"

The Gold Samurai Ranger and GokaiSilver look at each other for a moment. "Hey, that's a neat suit. I love the pirate theme and the golden visor." Antonio complements

"Wait until you see my Gold Mode!" Gai replies with enthusiasm to the Sixth Samurai of Light.

"Enough chitchat, we have a monster to beat Rangers!" Jayden states taking charge

"Yeah, what he said!" Marvelous shouts as he presses the button that is on his belt, revealing the ShinkenRed Ranger Key. Behind his helmet, Jayden's eyes widened when he saw the figurine. The other five Gokaigers soon followed and each take out their respective Shinkenger Ranger Keys,

"GOKAI CHANGE!" The six shouted as they all inserted their Shinkenger keys into their respective transformation devices. For the five core Gokaigers they inserted their Ranger Keys into their Mobilates while Gai inserted the ShinkenGold Key into his GokaiCellular and presses the six button of the GokaiCellular, which had an image of ShinkenGold on it.

**_"Shiiinkenger!"_** The six devices cried while projecting the kanji symbols of Fire, Water, Wood, Land, Heaven and Light. The symbols flew to the Gokaigers helmets and produced the Shinkenger suits.

Upon seeing the Gokaigers transformation Bulk and Spike's jaws drop once again, Spike managing to ask "Twelve Samurai Rangers?"

"No way!" Mike exclaimed with disbelief.

"They morphed into us?" Mia asked in shock

Jayden however remains silent and looks at Marvelous before once again turning his attention to Damaras.

"Let's handle him first." The Red Samurai Ranger says to Marvelous without taking his focus off of the enemy.

Marvelous smirks behind his helmet and remarks, "This will be interesting." Both groups then turned to face Damaras.

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!" The six Samurai Rangers say in unison while doing their group pose.

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence…" Marvelous starts off

"Shinkenger! Going forth!" The six 'Shinkengers' all say in unison, both teams then charged against Damaras.

**_The Next Chapter: "The Explosive Samurai Battle!"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Well everyone thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story. As for the cameos of past characters from previous seasons… well let's just say that the Gokai Changes will draw the attention of a lot of people in upcoming chapters. Please review._**

**_Chapter 6: The Explosive Samurai Battle!_**

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!" The six Samurai Rangers say in unison while doing their group pose.

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence…" Marvelous starts off

"Shinkenger! Going forth!" The six 'Shinkengers' all say in unison.

The twelve heroes then advance towards 'Damarasu' with their weapons in hand, Jayden and Marvelous inserts their Lion/Shishi disks into the guards of their Spin Swords/ Shinkenmaru.

"Let's see how you handle this! Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!" Jayden shouts, spinning the Lion disk and charging the blade up with his symbol power.

Behind his helmet Marvelous smirks and he decides to use a different approach than Jayden's. "Rekka Daizantou!" He shouts, transforming his Shinkenmaru into a huge Zambato-styled weapon. Jayden and Damarasu's swords clashed several times, and despite the damage that was done on him by the Gokaigers the Zangyack Key clone still was resisting fiercely. Marvelous sees an opening and rushes in to attack Damarasu.

"You're in the way! Move!" He said while pushing Jayden out of his way to strike Damarasu with his weapon, the two warriors then engaged into a ferocious duel. 'ShinkenBlue' and 'ShinkenYellow' both stepped forward with their transformed weapons, the WaterArrow and LandSlicer, in hand and leaving both Kevin and Emily behind.

"Wow, those guys may have our powers but, their teamwork definitively needs some improvement." The yellow Samurai Ranger points out.

"No, their teamwork looks good, but they could at least try to work with us." Kevin replies. Joe fires several energy arrows at Damarasu while Luka throws the LandSlicer at him, the 'Strongest Man in the Universe' simply blocks the arrows and deflects the LandSlicer. Taking a chance Marvelous launches his own attack.

"Hyakka Ryouran!" He yells, striking the ground with the gigantic blade unleashing a burst of fire against Damarasu who quickly leaps away to dodge the attack.

"It's our chance now, Emily!" Kevin calls out to, the Yellow and Blue Samurai Rangers leap after Damarasu with their Spin Swords charged with their symbol power.

"Dragon Splash!"

"Seismic Swing! They both shouted as their unleashed their elemental strikes against Damarasu before he could even react to them, the combined attacks sent him flying back into the ground and he lands right next to Ahim and Mia. He then got up slowly and his eyes were lit up in anger.

"He may not be the real Damarasu, but without a doubt he has the same power." Ahim comments

"What are we going to do? He's resisted everything we've done to him so far!" Don says in despair

"Don't worry Don-san! We just need to hit him harder! Now come on Antonio! Let's hit him with double gold power!" Gai says with his usual enthusiasm while Antonio, Mike and Mia all stare at him.

"Wait, not only do you have my powers, but you also know my name? What's going on here?" The Sixth Samurai of light asks in disbelief.

Before Gai could answer Ahim quickly intervenes "We'll explain later, first we need to make sure that Damarasu won't cause anymore damage."

Mike then steps forward and says "Alright, let's do this! Samuraizer!" He then takes out his morpher and quickly writes the vine symbol in the air and spins. Don observes with attention and then takes out the Shodophone from its holster and changes it into its brush mode.

"Shodophone!" He says, writing the same vine symbol in the air. Both symbols then flew to the ground next to Damarasu and suddenly several vines sprout from the ground and immobilize his arms while Mike and Mia's eyes widened behind their helmets' visors.

"Wow, you guys still use an outdated model of the Samuraizer?" Mike asks Don

"Outdated?" Don replies confused

"Well yeah, that's the same model my father and his teammates used during their time as the Samurai Rangers…"

"Now it's our turn!" Mia said as she and Ahim spin their Kame/Turtle disks charging their respective blades with Symbol Power/Mojikara

"Hakuryoku Manten!"

"Air Wave!" They both shouted as they slashed Damarasu' chest, the Zangyack Key Clone glowed in a blue color before using his aura to repel the two pink warriors and to disintegrate the vines that were restricting his arms. Antonio and Gai then advanced with their weapons, the Barracuda Blade and the Sakanamaru, in hand.

"Alright, let's make this golden!" Antonio says, Gai nodding in agreement before thy both leap foreword while unsheathing their blades.

"Barracuda Bite!"

"Senmai Oroshi!" They both delivered several quickly slashes in succession against Damarasu, the Strongest Man in the Universe tried to block the barrage of quick attacks with his sword but, it was of no use. He once again explodes his aura to repel his foes.

"Oozutsu Mode!" Marvelous shouts as he turns the Rekka Daizantou into a bazooka like weapon he then loads his Shishi disk onto it.

"Fire Smasher! Cannon Blast Mode!" Jayden says as he transforms his Spin Sword into the Fire Smasher and inserts his Tiger Disk to activate its cannon mode before loading the Lion disk into the launcher area.

"Fire!" The two yelled at the same time while firing their weapons, Damarasu charges his sword and unleashes another air slash made of energy against them, the attack's clash causing another explosion.

"Well, I think it's time to take this to the next level!" Jayden says, turning his Fire Smasher back into a Spin Sword and then he takes out the Black Box. Marvelous nods silently and then takes out the Kyouryuu Disk from his buckle. Jayden attaches the Super Disk onto the box and presses a button on top of the morpher. Energy was released by the Black Box, forming a white vest on Jayden's suit. He then attaches the Black Box onto his sword and does a pose.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

Marvelous attaches the Kyouryuu Disc onto his ShinkenMaru and spins it, the sword transforms into the KyouryuuMaru and a red vest appears on his suit, the sword then roars while he did a pose. "Hyper ShinkenRed! Going forth!"

The Samurai Rangers all look at Marvelous in disbelief.

"No way, they even duplicated the Shark Attack Mode!" Kevin said

"To say the least…" 'ShinkenBlue' replies takes out the InroMaru and uses it to transform into Super ShinkenBlue. "Super ShinkenBlue! Going forth!"

"Super Mode too?" The Blue Samurai Ranger says his surprise having increased

"Let's finish this." Marvelous says spinning the Kyouryuu Disc

"Agreed!" Jayden says, inserting the Lion Disk into the Black Box, and then his spins the desk on the guard of his Spin Sword. Kevin uses the Shark Disk to change into Shark Attack Mode while Antonio draws out the Light Zord.

"Super Spin Sword! Super Blazing Strike!"

"KyouryuuMaru!"

"Shark Sword!"

"Shin Suiryuu no Mae!"

"Scattershot Disk Strike!"

"Senmai Oroshi!"

Jayden and Joe attack first, slashing Damarasu using their super charged attacks followed by a barrage of slashes and disks from Gai and Antonio and to finish it off Marvelous and Kevin slash him down multiple times using the Shark Sword and the KyouryuuMaru. However, even after all of those attacks Damarasu was still standing.

"Let's add a little more firepower to this!" Luka says as the Fire Kanji symbol was projected from her buckle and in a burst of flames she was transformed into HimeShinkenRed. Mike, Mia and Emily all look at her with disbelief.

"No way, they copied Jayden's powers twice!" Mike observes

"Ahim, Hakase let's do this! Oozutsu Mode!" She says wielding the Rekka Daizantou, her crewmates loading the Kame and Kuma Disks into the bazooka weapon.

Mia then thought for a moment and loaded her Turtle Disk into the Rekka Daizantou as well, Mike and Emily following and inserting their disks as well.

"ToraRokurindan Special!" Luka said with a grin behind her helmet before firing the six disks at the enemy, Damarasu's sword was launched away by the attack's explosion but the Zangyack's former Chief of Staff still stood tall, glaring fiercely at the twelve warriors. The six Gokaigers returned back into their original forms, Luka producing the GokaiGalleon Buster.

"Mou, you're really tough." Luka says as Damarasu looked at the weapon. "Finally I've got the chance to use this!" She comments as the Gokaigers load the weapon with their Ranger keys before Luka inserted her own GokaiYellow Ranger Key into the main cylinder and turns it.

**"Yellow Charge!"** The GokaiGalleon Buster cries as its energy started to build up on the two barrels in the front. The sail comes up and locks onto Damarasu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the moon, Basco was visibly annoyed with the battle's progression. He paced back and forth nervously in the throne room of his fortress.<p>

"Tsc, this isn't going like I planned… old man Damarasu, Barizorg and Insarn were supposed to overpower the Samurai Rangers." The former Privateer said to himself "Oh well, I suppose I'll have to improvise to retrieve the keys." He then takes out six keys from is own treasure chest and inserted them into the Rapparatta. He then plays the modified instrument and brings the keys to life, the six warriors stood in the shadows awaiting Basco's commands. The former Privateer snaps his fingers simply saying "Go." The six warriors all nod before teleporting away.

* * *

><p><strong>"Riiiiising Strike!"<strong> The weapon announces as the two cannons' blast forms into a yellow colored GokaiGalleon shape and goes right at Damarasu. The Key Clone, too damaged to even move, takes the full blast head on and reverts back into its key form. GokaiRed walks over to it and then picks up the Ranger Key.

"What's the meaning of this? A Zangyack Ranger Key?" He demanded in anger.

"He's not the only one." Luka said as she gave the Insarn key to Marvelous, Joe nods silently and gives him the Barizorg key.

"Three new Ranger keys? How can this be?" Ahim wonders

"I don't know, let's retreat for now." Marvelous says walking away from the Samurai Rangers, when he suddenly hears the roar of the Shark Sword.

"Not so fast! You can leave if you want to, but first hand over those keys!" Jayden demanded, pointing his Spin Sword at Marvelous.

"And not only those three, but also your Samurai Ranger Keys too." Kevin added

Behind his helmet Marvelous scowls with annoyance and turns back to face Jayden wit the three Zangyack Ranger Keys in hand.

"Here we go…" Gai said with a sigh, Ahim and Don sighing as well since they knew what was going to happen next while Luka and Joe remained silent, but ready to fight.

Marvleous looks at Jayden and shows the keys to him.

"You want these? Then come and try to take them from me!" He then presses the switch on his belt buckle and reveals the TyrannoRanger Key, he then takes it out of his buckle and says with Mobilate in hand "Gokai Change!"

**_"ZyyyuRanger!"_** In a fraction of a millisecond, Marvelous transforms into TyrannoRanger and materializes the RyuuGekiKen in his hands.

* * *

><p>Spike looks with awe at the sight, he then turns to Bulk who was absolutely shocked by the twist.<p>

"The Red Might Morphin Power Ranger? But, those powers were lost years ago… I think. Jason used his last charge to take part in the battle against Venjix and the Machine Empire generals back in 2002." He said

* * *

><p>"So… that's how it going to be? Fine, if you win you can keep the keys and walk away otherwise!" Jayden said before he surprisingly deactivated Super Mode and motions to Kevin who detaches the Shark Disk from the Shark Sword and tosses it to the Red Samurai Ranger. Jayden then quickly attaches the disk onto the guard of his sword and transforms into Shark Attack Mode.<p>

"Fine by me." The 'TyrannoRanger' replies, wielding his sword in his left hand. Marvelous slides his right index and middle ringers across the blade, charging it with red energy.

"RyuuGekiKen!" He shouted as he held the charged sword firmly and advances towards Jayden. The Red Samurai Ranger also charges in, their two blades then clash. Marvelous and Jayden kept exchanging blows while their respective teams watched the duel with great attention.

Jayden leaps backwards and then attacks with the Shark Sword from a distance, Marvelous was able to block some of the attacks but, the Shark Sword's range kept him at a distance. The former Akaki took the Ranger Gun out of its holster and fires several shots at Jayden who blocks then with the dull face of the Shark Sword.

"You're pretty good, but I know every technique you use and you don't have a clue on what I'm going to do next." Marvelous taunts as he suddenly tosses the RyuuGekiKen into the air.

"That may be so, but where is the honor of winning a battle with borrowed powers and techniques?" Jayden asked him in response.

Marvelous just stares at him and answers "I'm a pirate, and here is another borrowed power. Ranger Slinger!" Marvelous shouted as he combines the Thunder Slinger with the Ranger Gun, he then dashes forward to Jayden.

"Wait, is he nuts? A frontal charge will never work against the Shark Sword's powers." Kevin said in disbelief.

"Well, that's how he is." Joe replies casually as the battle between the two red warriors continued. Marvelous fires several shots during his advance, Jayden blocks the shots with ease using the Shark Sword's powers and uses a precise strike to disarm his opponent. Marvelous smirks under his helmet as he produces a certain green and golden key in his left hand.

"Let's see how you handle this." Marvelous said as the key glows golden, he then closes his left fist and touches the center white diamond of his TyrannoRanger suit. The central diamond glowed in tomes of green and gold, producing the Dragon Shield. Marvelous was also holding a black and green dagger in his left hand.

"ZyuSouKen!" He shouted as he raises his right arm to catch the RyuuGekiKen.

"Armed TyrannoRanger! Brilliant move Marvelous-san!" Gai said with glee.

* * *

><p>"Wow, he has a super mode of his own. Who would have guessed that Uncle Bulk?" Spike asks his 'Uncle' only to find that Bulk had fainted and is now on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now the real battle begins!" Marvelous exclaims as he crosses the two blades and points them both at Jayden firing a beam against the Red Samurai Ranger. Jayden manages to deflect the two breams to the side causing them to hit a nearby parked car. Marvelous grins behind his helmet as the RyuuGekiKen glows red and the ZyuSouKen glows green.<p>

"Armed TyrannoRanger vs. Shark mode, this will be an interesting battle!" He said, charging forward. Jayden strikes him with the Shark Sword but, Marvelous uses both blades to block the attack and then fires another beam in sequence.

* * *

><p>"He is gaining ground." Kevin comments as the duel continues and once again Marvelous and Jayden's blades clashed.<p>

"The Shark Sword is good for long range attacks, which means Marvelous-san has an advantage in close combat." Gai pointed out.

"Is that what you think? Well then, your friend is about to have a surprise." Antonio replies as the duel proceeds.

* * *

><p>Jayden takes a look around the ravaged surroundings of their battle, if this duel continued it would endanger innocent people sooner or later. The Leader of the Samurai Rangers spins the disk on the Shark Sword, it then roars loudly as a fiery energy covers the blade.<p>

"This will be my last strike!" Jayden shouts

"I see… its sink or swim then, heh I like this!" Marvelous shouted back as he got into position.

The two Red Warriors leap backwards and then face each other… they then charge with their blades covered with energy.

"Shark Sword! Final Strike!" Jayden shouts as he performs a vertical slash attack.

"V-Crash!" Marvelous yells as he uses both the RyuuGekiKen and the ZyuSouKen to perform a V slash, their blades both clash at the same point. The colliding energies cause a miniature explosion that knocks both Jayden and Marvelous back and out of their transformations. They both landed on the ground, laying there while looking to the sky, and then Marvelous started to laugh before getting up first.

"Well, it's a tie!" He declares before going over to Jayden and helps him get up. Under their helmets both the Gokaigers and the Samurai Rangers smiled and went to their teams' respective leaders when suddenly what could be described as a black blur attacks the 10 rangers ferociously.

"More enemies?" Mike asked when the newly arrived foe reveals himself, it appears to be a humanoid glowing yellow eyed one horned wolf creature, wearing black leather and armor along with a black mask and was carrying a crescent shaped blade type weapon.

Upon seeing this creature Gai gasps in shock for he recognizes that creature.

"No… Duke Org Rouki? But, he was destroyed by the GaoRangers a decade ago." He said in disbelief

"Old enemies returning, there must be more Dark Keys." Ahim points out.

"Well then, let's turn him back into a key and quick!" Luka says, pointing the GokaiGalleon Buster at Rouki. The Gokaigers nod and charge the weapons with their keys, Luka then fires.

**"Yellow Charge! Riiiiising Strike!"** The GokaiGalleon Buster cries, the blast was about to hit Rouki when a second figure suddenly jumps in front of the blast and blocks it with the dull side of its sword, redirecting the attack to the side. This newcomer appears to be a metallic gray skinned alien wearing black armor with yellow lightning designs on its shoulder pads and on its hat along with yellow details on the arms and legs.

"Another one?" Kevin asked, already spinning his Dragon Zord Disk.

"No! Don't do it! That's Reversian Blits Hells, he uses electric based attacks." Gain warns.

"Well, that's kind of obvious. Look at those lightning designs on his armor." Mike points out

"Two new enemies, that's not good!" Emily says

However Marvelous clenches his teeth in anger, because he was recognizing the pattern of the attacks…

Two more new enemies shortly appear, but this time they were two robotic women. One of them appears to be wearing a black and blue colored armor, a blue face mask and she was carrying a tablet of some kind. The other was a princess like robot wearing a pink and red colored armor, she had black hair, yellow eyes and was wielding a bow.

"Metal Alice and Princess Multiwa too?" Gai wonders out load

"Who are they?" Antonio asks

"Well, to put it short Metal Alice was a part of the Empire Matrintis and it was one of the enemies fought by the 34th Super Sentai the Goseigers and as for Multiwa, she was a part of the Machine Empire Baranoia and her counterpart in this world was Princess Archerina who against the Power Ranges Zeo and was a part of the Machine Empire." Gai explains

"So… both of them are returning enemies as well?" Antonio asks

"Yeah." Gai answers

"Well we will take them on!" Luka says as she motions to herself, Ahim, Emily and Mia

"And we'll take that Blitz guy." Kevin says as he motions to himself, Joe, Mike and Don

However yet another enemy appears infront of the two Green Warriors, he was wearing a black armor that had white details to it and was wielding a sword.

"Hey silver guy, who is that black and white guy?" Antonio asks Gai

Gai looks at the newly arrived enemy and answers "That's Dark Knight, he was defeated by Dynaman a long time ago."

"Well he will be defeated again, by us!" Mike declares

"Looks like we're the only ones left out." Jayden observes

"I wouldn't say that…" Marvelous mutters as yet another enemy appears, he was walking calmly to their direction, he appears to be a white warrior with a red skull mask and was carrying a sword that had a red serrated reversed blade.

Jayden gasps in shock at the sight of the enemy. "Deker? But's impossible, I destroyed his sword."

Marvelous became furious because he was now sure of what was happening.

"Don't let your guard down." Marvelous mutters as he inserts his Ranger key into the GokaiCylinder on his GokaiSabre.

"Final Wave!" His weapon cries.

"I've beat him once, I can do it again!" Jayden declares as he spins the Lion Zord Disk on his Spin Sword. "Blazing Strike!"

"GokaiSlash!"

The two red warriors each unleash an air slash made of their own energy against 'Deker' but, the enemy swordsman jumps out of the way, dodging the attack. Marvelous and Jayden used that time to transform into their Ranger forms.

* * *

><p>"Another Deker? Huh, that Basco fellow is really resourceful." Serrator says with amusement as he witnesses the battles that were about to begin.<p>

* * *

><p>The four core Gokaigers all take out ZyuRanger Keys while Gai takes out the KibaRanger key.<p>

"Gokai Change!" The five shouted

**_"ZyyyuRanger! DaaaiRanger!"_** Their transformation devices cried as the five transformed

"KibaRanger!"

"MammothRanger!"

"TriceraRanger!"

"TigerRanger"

"PteraRanger!" The five warriors declared, striking a pose before joining their Samurai Counterparts to battle the evil Key Clones.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Well thanks again for the reviews ^^, these are the kinds of reviews that any writer would like to receive. Thank you very much, well then… back to the action!_**

**_I'm terribly sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I had to deal with a really nasty writer's block. Also I know that the Gokai Changes don't last very long in the series, but I wanted to explore their full potential instead of just doing quick changes for just an attack or two and then changing again_**

**_Please keep reviewing this story_**

**_As in the previous chapters for the Super Sentai characters I'll try to use the original names for the attacks and weapons as much of possible._**

**_Chapter 7: The Battle Continues_**

The battles between the twelve heroes and the Dark Key Clones began very fiercely, Gai and Antonio engage against Duke Org Rouki with their weapons in hand. Rouki tosses his _Mikazukiken*__**(Translation: Crescent Moon Blade)**_ into the air and charges at them at a speed which causes him to appear as a blur. The Gold Samurai Ranger and 'KibaRanger' try to block his attacks and to defend themselves, but are hit several times by Rouki's dagger.

"Wow… this is tough." Antonio comments, getting into a defensive stance. Gai nods and does the opposite of Antonio by going into an offensive stance, thinking quickly the sixth Gokaiger aims the palm of his hand at the Duke Org.

_"KiRyoku!*__**(Translation: Ki Power)**__"_ He shouts, using his Ki to disarm Rouki. Antonio then springs into action with his Barracuda Blade unsheathed and ready to unleash a barrage of slashes. However, to his surprise Rouki jumps into the air and catches his Mikazukiken. He then executes an air slash made of energy, the attack forming into a crescent like shape. The two sixth warriors dodge the attack, it instead hits a parked car.

_"KouShinSei! MidareYamabiko! Rocket!*__**(Translation: Howling New Star! Wild Mountain-echo! Rocket!)**__"_Gai exclaims, using his KiRyoku to manipulate the sound waves against Rouki by producing the exact sound of a rocket jet. The attack has a great effect on Rouki due to his enhanced sense of hearing.

"Now it's my turn! Scatter Shot Disk!" Antonio says, taking out the Light Zord and uses it to fire a barrage of disks. Rouki takes the full impact of the attack and falls to his knees, however, this battle was far from being over for Roukigot back up ready to continue.

"Man, he doesn't know when to quit!" Antonio complains

Gai nods in agreement but, he reflects upon the battles he was in against the Extra Hero/Bandai Ranger Key Clones thinking 'What's going on here? The Key Clones weren't this hard to beat.'

The two Sixth Warriors advance again, armed with their respective weapons the Light Zord's Blade for Antonio and the ByakkoShinken for Gai, however Roukiblocks all of their attacks with his Mikazukiken again.

"I think that form of yours isn't working." Antonio remarks, Gai nods and then produces his Gokai Cellular along with a Black and Gold colored Ranger Key.

"Then let's try this! Gokai Change!" Gai exclaims inserting the key and pressing the four button on the transformation device.

**_"OooohRanger!" _**The Gokai Cellular cries, a stylized kanji symbol for King projects itself from the device and goes to 'KibaRanger'. When the symbol touches Gai there is a flash of gold and black lightning and the KibaRanger suit has been replaced with the black and golden armored suit of KingRanger.

Gai does KingRanger's signature pose and then immediately attacks the Duke Org Key Clone with the bladed section of his King Stick. Antonio follow suit with his Barracuda Blade but, Rouki blocks their attacks with his Mikazukiken.

The dark warrior glares at his flashy colored foes before he retreats a little, his weapon charging up with energy when he swings it producing a distinct vibration. Behind his visor, Gai's eyes widen for he knew what Roukiwas going to do.

"Watch out!" He yells, leaping to the side when Roukiexecutes his Moonlight Sonic technique, unleashing a barrage of crescent shaped air slashes at the two. Antonio barely manages to dodge the attacks without getting hit.

"Whoa that was close!" Antonio exclaims, before firing another wave of disks against the Dark Warrior, who easily slashes them down with precise attacks with his Mikazukiken. Gai then engages 'Rouki' once more, his King Stick clashing again Rouki's Mikazukiken.

Antonio then jumps towards the Wolf Duke Org. "Time to shed some light on this matter!" He says, using the Light Zord to emit a flash of blinding light in Rouki's eyes. The two Sixth Warriors then take the chance to slash him with their weapons.

* * *

><p>Mia, Ahim, Luka and Emily quickly engage Metal Alice and Princess Multiwa in battle, the Matorintis henchwoman advances to the two yellow warriors armed with her Alice Pad in its sword mode.<p>

"Okay, here we go!" Luka says, the Saber Daggers materializing in her hands. Emily nods, armed with her Spin Sword. Metal Alice's optics light up and she attacks Luka, who promptly blocks the strike with the Saber Daggers. The yellow Gokaiger smirks behind her helmet and kicks Metal Alice in the stomach, causing her to retreat which allows Emily to make her move. The Yellow Samurai's Spin Sword clashes against the Alice Pad.

Meanwhile Ahim and Mia were engaged in their own duel against Multiwa, the Baranoia Princess had changed her bow into a sword and is currently engaging the two Pink warriors in close combat. Ahim having used the PteraArrow to block the attack and, at the same time, Mia thrusts forward and attacks the Key Clone with her Spin Sword. Multiwa quickly pushes Ahim back and blocks the Pink Samurai Ranger's attack.

Metal Alice dashes backwards, her optics lighting up and, much to Emily and Luka's surprise, she fires a pair of missiles from her breast plate.

"Quick! Dodge!" Luka orders, having jumped out of the way of the missiles. Emily does the same, the missiles ending up destroying a nearby parked car.

"That was dangerous; we need to neutralize her as quickly as possible!" Emily declares, Metal Alice's optics light up again and she fires another pain of missiles from her chest. Emily quickly takes out her Samuraizer and creates a wall made of solid stone using her symbol power.

"Alright, my turn! Tiger Bushin!" Luka yells, the wall being reduced to rubble due to the missile's impact. When the dust cleared a barrage of copies made of TigerRanger charge Metal Alice, the fem-bot tries to slash down as many copies as she could to survive.

Multiwa changes her sword back to a bow and fires a number of energy arrows against the two Pink colored warriors who quickly dodge and prepare their counterattack.

"Sky Fan!"

"PteraArrow!" Mia uses her fan to unleash a wave of Air Slashes while Ahim fires several arrows against Multiwa. The two attacks of the Samurai of the Sky and the former Princess hit Multiwa and force her into Metal Alice.

"Let's keep going!" Luka says, not wielding the Saber Daggers and is now armed with the Ranger Gun and Thunder Slinger. Ahim follows her teammate's lead and summons the two weapons as well.

"Ranger Slingers!" The two female Gokaigers declare, attaching the Slingers onto the back of their Ranger Guns. They quickly pull the handles back of the Slinger section of their weapons to charge them.

Mia and Emily spin the disks on their guards of their Spin Swords, the four girls release their energies at the same time at Multiwa and Metal Alice, causing them to return into their key states.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hells Blitz was making his first move against Joe and Kevin by charging at them. The leader of the Hells siblings was armed with a lightning shaped sword, and attacks by executing a horizontal slash against the two blue warriors.<p>

'TriceraRanger' quickly summons the TriceraLance to block Hells Blitz's attack, acting quickly Kevin attacks with his Spin Sword but, Blitz pushes Joe back and stops Kevin's attack with his free hand.

"What?" The Blue Samurai Ranger says in disbelief, the vicious Alienizer's eyes then light up and then he slashes Kevin's chest with his lightning serrated blade and then finishes his attack with a powerful kick which forces Kevin back.

"Tricera Lance!" Joe shouts, splitting the lance into two smaller trident weapons. Blitz attacks him viciously with his sword, but Joe successfully blocks Blitz's attack by crossing the two lances infront of his chest.

The two warriors remained locked in that position for a few seconds, Joe glares at Blitz from behind his visor and pushes the Alienizer back.

Blitz was going to return to the offensive, but Kevin acts fast by changing his Spin Sword into his Hydro Bow. He then jumps onto Joe's shoulders and uses the Blue Gokaiger as a stepping stone so that he could leap high into the sky.

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin shouts, pulling back the weapon's handle to charge it and then he releases it, firing an array of energy arrows at the enemy.

The Dark Knight holds his blade menacingly as he faces Mike and Don, the optic of his helmet then lights up. Mike assumes a defensive stance as the Dark Knight advances, their weapons clash a few times while Don summons MammothRanger's signature weapon.

"Moth Breaker!" He calls out, holding the axe-like weapon in its cannon position. Mike takes a leap backwards and spins his Forest Disk, which charges his Spin Sword with his symbol power. Don fires a blast made of purple colored energy that is immediately followed by an Air Slash made of energy from Mike. The Dark Knight leaps high into the sky to avoid the combined attack.

Meanwhile Blitz deflects Kevin's energy arrows with a series of precise slashes, the vicious Alienizer Key Clone suddenly raises his right hand up and a yellow mahou-like circle appears right where Joe and Kevin are standing.

"What this?" Kevin says, asking the obvious question when he and Joe were struck by fierce lightning.

The Dark Knight lands behind the Green and Black colored warriors and raises his sword. His helmet optic lights up and a curtain of darkness engulf the three warriors.

"Hey, who turned out the light?" Mike asks, he and Don remained on guard but they were hit by attacks that were coming from all directions. Due to the slashes and lighting strikes from Hells, Don and Joe turn back into their Gokaiger forms.

The two vicious Dark Key Clones cornered the four heroes. "_Hakase* __**(Translation: Doc)**_ let's switch!" Joe says, he and Don then quickly exchange their weapons to fight in their respective dual weapon fighting styles. The Dark Knight charges in with his sword raised, he was ready to strike.

He attempts to strike Joe with a horizontal slash but, Joe parries the attack with one of his GokaiSabres and then he counters with the other, slashing the enemy's chest making him retreat. Mike jumps in and stabs the Jashinka Warrior Key Clone with the tip of his Forest Spear causing him to retreat further.

Meanwhile Kevin and Don kept Blitz at a distance with their respective long ranged weapons, the eldest of the Hells Siblings did his best to block the barrage of shots and energy arrows. But, eventually they surpassed his defenses causing the Alienizer to once again lift his hand to use his Grateful Death Thunder attack.

"Oh no, not again!" Kevin says, the mahou like circle appearing below them. Much to the heroes chagrin, the circle along entraps Joe, Mike and the Dark Knight. Kevin then turns to Mike and orders "Mike! Use your symbol power!"

Feeling the electricity build up inside, the Green Samurai Ranger quickly takes out his Samuraizer and creates the vine symbol. When the deadly lightning falls gigantic vies sprout from the floor and envelopes the four warriors, shielding them from the attack. When the attack was finished, Mike dismisses the vines and the four warriors look in shock to see a tiny figure on the ground.

"No way, that key monster sacrificed his own ally!" Mike said, clenching his fists in anger.

Kevin turns to Blitz and says "That's no way to treat your own ally! You're going down!"

"Let's finish this!" Joe declares, inserting the GokaiBlue and ShinkenBlue Ranger Keys into the Gokai Cylinders of his GokaiSabres. Don nods and inserts the GokaiGreen and ShinkenGreen Ranger Keys into his GokaiGuns.

"Final Wave!" Their weapons cried out, being charged with blue and green colored energies. Kevin also charge their weapons as well.

"Gokai Blast and Slash!"

"Double Slash!" The four warriors shout, all of them unleashing their attacks at the same time. Blitz was hit by the four attacks and was turned back into a key.

* * *

><p>Jayden quickly engages 'Juuzou' while Serrator watches their battle from atop a building with amusement. "This is going to be interesting." The Nighlok lord says to himself.<p>

Jayden makes the first move, thrusting his Spin Sword against the Key Clone but, his weapon clashes again the reversed serrated blade of the Uramasa.

Jayden glares at his opponent and says "So, you got your Uramasa fixed after all huh. Well, I defeated you once Deker, I will do it again."

The Gedou Swordsman ignores Jayden words at they continued to exchange attack for some time, the Samurai of Fire takes advantage of a brief opening in 'Juuzou' stance to slash his chest to make him retreat a bit. Marvelous then takes advantage of that attack and jumps into the battle to engage against 'Juuzou' as well.

He and 'Juuzou' exchange a few blows, however the Half Gedoushuu simply pushes Marvelous out of the way to resume his duel with Jayden leaving Marvelous rather annoyed.

Meanwhile from atop a building, Serrator continued to watch the battle and was paying close attention to the duel between Jayden and 'Juuzou'.

"Well well, the Red Ranger looks really fired up… wouldn't you agree?" He seemingly askshimself, from a nearby crevice Deker appears in his Nighlok form. The fallen swordsman calmly walks to Serrator's side to watch his rival engaged against his counterpart as well as GokaiRed's attempts to join in on the duel.

"This battle is reigniting his samurai spirit, I think I will allow my clone to spar with him for now. I want the Red Ranger to be at his peak when we have our ultimate duel." He answers

"Well in that case, we can't have that 'Red Pirate Ranger' interfere with the battle. I think he will be a worthy opponent for you, considering that he and his comrades have that strange power of theirs which makes them unpredictable foes." Serrator states.

Deker nods and jumps down to land near Marvelous, the half Nighlok warrior reverts back into his human form which is a young man dressed in white wanderer clothes with medium length hair and a groomed goatee. He then faces GokaiRed who turns to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Marvelous demands.

"I'm Deker… nothing more, nothing less! And I'm here to test your strength Red Ranger!" Deker exclaims, drawing out his current weapon, a broadsword. Marvelous raises an eyebrow behind his helmet's visor before pointing his GokaiSabre in Deker's direction.

"The name is GokaiRed!" He declares, charging against Deker. The GokaiGalleon's captain executes a downward horizontal slash but,Deker promptly uses his broadsword to block the attack. The two adversaries faced each other as their weapons clashed. Marvelous then jumps backwards and takes out his GokaiGun.

"A gun? So this is how you fight." Deker says unamused, Marvelous then takes aim at the fallen swordsman.

"Of course, I'm a pirate after all!" Marvelous answers, firing rounds from his GokaiGun several times. However, to Marvelous' surprise, Deker was able to deflect all of the GokaiGun's bullets with a remarkable precision even though he was in his human form.

"A gun will never be able to match my blade GokaiRed!" Deker exclaims, changing into his Nighlok form.

"Like I care! Gokai Change!" Marvelous replies, quickly taking out his Mobilate and a Ranger Key to transform.

**_"GaaaaooRanger!"_**His Mobilate cries as Marvelous transforms into GaoRed does the Red Warrior's signature pose before taking the _Jyuohken*__**(Translation: Beast King Sword)**_, the GaoRangers dagger-like sidearm, out of its holster.

Meanwhile, the duel between Jayden and 'Juuzou' proceeded furiously with the two foes evenly matched. However, Jayden then noticed Deker's arrival.

"I see, you're just another key monster…" The Red Samurai Ranger states while his blade clashes with Juuzou's Uramasa. "That explains why you're so quiet today…" He then once again takes out the Black Box to transform into Super Samurai mode.

"Super Samurai Mode! Ready for battle!" Jayden declares, attaching the Black Box onto the Spin Sword. The Red Ranger then re-engages 'Juuzou', the Super Spin Sword and the Uramasa then clash fiercely several times with both warriors having their sights locked on each other.

Marvelous attacks with the Jyuohkenbut,Deker easily blocks the strike. "Really? A dagger against a sword?" He asks in disbelief as his blade clashes against Marvelous' dagger. With a swift move Deker disarms Marvelous and then slashes his chest.

"How boring… I thought you would be a challenge, but I guess I was wrong!"Deker says taunting Marvelous and was ready to strike him again. When Deker executes a vertical slash, but Marvelous quickly catches the sword with his bare hands.

"What? How can this be?" Deker exclaims in disbelief as Marvelous takes the chance and delivers a fierce kick in his stomach and disarms him in the process. Deker then retreats a little with his left hand placed above his stomach.

"I can fight without any swords or guns, but can you fight with your bare hands?" Marvelous asks, tossing Deker's broadsword away. The former Red Pirate then advances with the claws of GaoRed's gloves bared, he then dashes towards Deker with his hands above his right shoulder.

"Blazing Claw!" Marvelous shouts, executing a downward diagonal claw attack at Deker. The ten fiery claws slash Deker'schest which make him retreat once more. Marvelous then smirks "You're mine now. Lion Fang, transform!"

The Lion Fang materializes onto Marvelous' hand and then transforms into the GaoMane Buster, he then aims the weapon at Deker. The fallen swordsman faces Marvelous "You don't have the guts…" He says, taunting the GokaiGalleon captain.

"Try me…" Marvelous says, opening the mouth of his weapon and gained access to the GaoManeBuster Final Mode. A barrel extends from the 'mouth' of the weapon and Marvelous starts to charge it with energy until he finally unleashes a blast which hits Deker due to being fired at point blank range. Seconds passed until Deker returned to his human form, he still stood tall after getting hit by the blast.

"This is not the duel I sought, but I have to admit, you're a formidable foe. Maybe in the future… our paths will cross again." He says, taking his leave after retrieving his sword. Marvelous smirks and then turns his attention to the Duel between Jayden and 'Juuzou'

"Super Blazing Strike!" The Red Samurai Ranger shouts, spinning the disk on his Spin Sword's guard which charges the weapon with Jayden's fiery symbol power. With a quick move he dashes and executes a horizontal flaming slash on 'Juuzou'. The Half Gedoushuu was now between the two red warriors, Marvelous aiming the GaoManeBuster at him.

"Let's finish this…" He says, Jayden nods in agreement and takes out the Bullzooka, he then attaches the Super Spin Sword onto it. "Agreed! Super Bullzooka!" Jayden then took aim.

"Fire!" They shouted in unison, pulling the triggers of their respective weapons. The two attacks collide and hit 'Juuzou', the damage forcing him back into his dark key form whichJayden then retrieves.

Soon after the remaining warriors quickly rejoined their leaders to finish off the remaining Dark Key Clone.

"Alright, let's finish this!"Gai exclaims

Behind his visor Marvelous smirks and takes out the TimeFire Ranger Key and says "Alright, let's make this one especially showy!"

"Okay!" Luke says, taking out the BoukenSilver Ranger Key

"Yeah!" Joe said, holding up the MagiShine Ranger Key

Ahim and Don nod, holding up the DekaBreak and Shurikenger Ranger Keys

"Gokai Change!" The core Gokaigers exclaim, inserting the Ranger Key into their Mobilates and turn them.

"There they go again…" Kevin comments, like before the symbols for the Ranger Keys they've selected are projected from their Mobilates and when they touch the Gokaigers there is an explosion. When it dies down the core Gokaigers have become TimeFire, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, Shurikenger and DekaBreak. Don then takes off Shurikenger's golden vest and rotates his helmet, having the visor be replaced with a flame shaped one instead of it's usual shuriken shape.

The twelve warriors spring into action once more.

Kevin and Joe charge at 'Rouki' armed with the MagiLamb Buster and the Hydro Bow, Joe rubs the lamp which charges it with mahou while Kevin attaches his Dragon Disk to his Hydro Bow.

"Hydro Bow!"

"MagiLamp Buster!" They unleash a barrage of energy arrows and mahou bullets at the Duke Org clone. The dark warrior manages to block most of the attacks with his Mikazukiken but they weren't done quickly changes the Hydro Bow back into a Spin Sword while Joe takes out MagiShine's Magitopian sword.

"Water Symbol Strike!" The Blue Samurai Ranger shouts, writing the water symbol (水) in the air before executing a series of slashes.

"Prominence Slash!" Joe exclaims, executing a downward horizontal slash.

Mike and Don went next armed with their respective blade-type weapons, Don spins the Shurikenger's Shurikenbat charging the Hayatemaru-sized katana with green energy while Mike spins the Bear disk which is on his Spin Sword.

"_YokuninKengi! Tenkūzan!*__**(Translation: Wing Ninja Sword Technique! Heavenly Slash!)**_"

"Tree Symbol Strike!" Don executes a charged slash while Mike does a downward horizontal slash at the Wolf Duke Org along with a series of slashes which are modeled after his forest power symbol.

"Let's go." Luka says, Emily nods and turns her Spin Sword into the Earth Slicer while Luke charges the Saga Sniper with energy.

"Earth Slicer!"

"Gatling Sniper!" 'BoukenSilver' fires an array of laser blasts while the Yellow Samurai Ranger tosses her shuriken-like weapon. 'Rouki' receives the full impact of the attacks, but the two female warriors weren't done yet. As soon as the Earth Slicer returned to Emily's hand she turns the weapon back into a Spin Sword.

"Alright, Part Two: Earth Symbol Strike!" Emily says doing an air slash to form the earth power symbol. Luka follows this by unfolding the Saga Sniper into the Saga Spear.

"Saga Slash!" She yells, executing an attack that releases a silver crescent airslash made of her energy, which combines, with Emily's attack and hits 'Rouki' dead on.

Ahim and Mia then spring into action, the Pink Samurai Ranger spins the turtle disk which is on her Spin Sword while Ahim pulls the Throttle on the Brace Throttle which activates it.

"_Shakunetsu-Ken* (__**Translation: Scorching Fist**__)_ Fire Fist!" The former princess shouts, firing fireballs from the palm of her hand at the Duke Org Key Clone. Mia follows this action by unleashing a series of air slashes with her fan, she then looks to Ahim and asks "Can you do something bigger? Like a stream of fire?"

"I think so, why?" Ahim asks, confused

"You'll see." Mia answers, quickly waving her fan in a circular motion. She then looks to 'DekaBreak' and motions with her head for assistance.

Ahim nods and once again uses her Fire Fist technique, but this time she unleashes a stream of fire and at the same time Mia executes a horizontal whirlwind that merges with Ahim's attack.

"Fire Tornado!" The two yell at the same time with the merging of the attacks, the burning twister envelops 'Rouki'. It was at that moment that Gai and Antonio advanced towards the Dark Warrior.

"King Victory Flash!"Gai shouts

"Barracuda Bite!" Antonio shouts, the two sixth warriors jump above Rouki and unleash a barrage of slashes and golden energy spheres at him.

Jayden and Marvelous advance towards the severely weakened Duke Org armed with the DV Defender Final Mode and the Super Spin Sword in hand.

"It's over! DV Re-Freezer!" Marvelous shouts, executing a cross slash attack at 'Rouki'. Jayden advances with the Super Spin Sword, which is charged with his fiery symbol power.

"Super Fire Symbol Strike!" Jayden shouts, executing a series of five slashes that form the Fire Power Symbol.

Despite the attacks, 'Rouki' was far from being finished, the Duke Org's eyes glow and he immediately grows to the size of fifty meters. The six Gokaigers change back into their base forms upon witnessing Rouki size increase.

"Well, that's one more giant to beat!" Marvelous declares taking out his Mobilate and dials 5501 on the device's keypad.

**"GoookaiGalleon!"** His Mobilate cries and seconds later the GokaiGalleon appears, crossing the skies of Panorama City.

"Whoa, a Pirate Ship Zord?" Kevin asks

"I don't know what a 'Zord' is… but this is the GokaiGalleon!" Marvelous answers

Gai takes out the TimeFire Ranger Key from his buckle and inserts it into the Gokai Cellular.

"Huh? Are you going to morph again?" Antonio asks the flashy Silver Warrior.

"You'll see! Hailing from the distant future… the TimeRangers' Grand Power! Come forth! GouJyuDrill!" He exclaims dialing the TimeFire key three time on the Cellular's keypad and… nothing happens. "Ahem… I said, come forth! GouJyuDrill!" Gai repeats the process but again nothing happens.

"Umm whatever you're trying to call it isn't coming." Antonio points out while the Gokaigers board the GokaiGalleon and go within their respective GokaiMachines.

"Let's go Antonio!" Jayden says lifting his Super Spin Sword up before inserting the Super Disk into the Black Box. "Super Samurai Combination!" The six rangers change into their armored Mega Modes and board their respective folding zords. The Clawzord forms the upper body, arms and upper legs while the Dragon and Bear folding zords form the legs and the Lion, Turtle and Ape folding zords which are in their folded mode, attach to the Claw Armor Megazord's back. The Claw Zord's tail fan attaches to the front, which forms the chest plate, and then finally the headpiece comes in.

The six rangers appear in the mech's cockpit and then they attach their folded Mega Blades and Spin Sword disks to their respective control panels.

"Claw Armor Megazord, we are united!" Jayden declares, as the combination sequence was concludes.

"Kaizoku Gattai!" The five core Gokaigers shout as their own mech's combination sequence began, the GokaiGalleon forming the mech's body. The GokaiJet and GokaiRacer form the right and left arms while the GokaiMarine and GokaiTrailer forms the right and lets legs of the mech. A portion of the GokaiJet detaches from itself and forms the Gokai-Oh's pirate hat.

GokaiBlue, GokaiYellow, GokaiGreen and GokaiPink are transported into the GokaiGalleon's cockpit along with their steering wheels.

"Complete! Gokai-Oh!" The five Gokaigers declare, the combination sequence finishes.

Gai witnesses his teammates and the Samurai Rangers' fifty meter tall mechs form and were ready to fight the giant 'Rouki'.

In the meantime, Bulk finally regains consciousness to see the Claw Armor Megazord and the Gokai-Oh stand side by side.

"A Pirate Megazord?" The former Angel Grove High Bully wonders in awe

"Er… technically, it's the Gokai-Oh." Gai says correcting Bulk

Bulk then looks to GokaiSilver and asks "So… what's your case here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Sixth Gokaiger asks, confused by the question

"Your Zord, don't you have one? Or was it destroyed in some battle?" He asks

"I have one… it's just that I can't access it right now…" Gai answers embarrassed

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Gokai-Oh and the Claw Armor Megazord advance towards Rouki armed with their respective twin weapons the Gokai Ken and the Clawzord's double blades.<p>

"Let's end this quickly!" Marvelous declares, spinning his steering wheel. The Gokai-Oh reacts promptly and attacks the giant 'Rouki' with the two Gokai Ken, the Duke Org blocks the attack with his Mikazukiken and pushes the Gokaigers' mech back.

The Claw Armor Megazord takes the cue to strike, clashing its double kitanas against Rouki's Mikazukiken. The Gokaigers were ready to attack again when they were suddenly hit in the back.

"What was that?" GokaiGreen asks as they regain balance. Marvelous maneuvers the mech to turn around which reveals the identity of the attackers which are a Papyrox and is followed by a platoon of giant gun wielding Moogers, Luka slams her hand into her control panel in frustration.

"Ah mou! Their foot soldiers can become giants too!" The Yellow Gokaiger says in frustration.

"Tsc, what a pain." Marvelous scowls, he then takes out the DekaRed Ranger Key from his buckle "Let's get rid of the small fish first!" He declares, inserting the key into his steering wheel and turns it. The hatches on the Gokai-Oh's chest and limbs open up to reveal the pieces of P.A.T. Striker.

"Complete! Deka Gokai-Oh!" The five Gokaigers declare in unison as the sirens of P.A.T. Striker are heard. The pieces of the arms' hatches pop out which reveal them to be two firearms, the limbs hat hatches then close again just when Deka Gokai-Oh grabs the two guns to face the platoon of Moogers and their field commander.

* * *

><p>Rouki's eyes light up when the Duke Org unleashes his Moonlight Sonic attack at the Claw Armor Megazord who takes the attack head on and advances towards the Dark Warrior. 'Rouki' glares at his foes before he tries another strategy, his eyes light up once more and he attacks using an astonishing speed causing him to appear as a dark blur to the naked eye and he hits the Megazord from all sides.<p>

"Whoa, for a giant he is pretty fast!" Kevin comments

"Let's form the Samurai Gigazord and end this!" Mike suggests

"Remember what Mentor said about escalating the battle, we can defeat him without the Gigazord." Jayden says as he takes out a crimson disk and attaches it to his control panel.

"The Shark Disk! Brilliant idea Jay!" The Gold Samurai Ranger says to his best friend. Jayden spins the disk which summons the powerful Shark Zord.

"Samurai Armament!" He shouts as the Shark Zord's 'fins' detach from it, the Zord's body becoming a sword that flies to the Claw Armor Megazord's hand.

"Claw Armor Shark Megazord! Armed for battle!" The Six Samurai Rangers declare.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, armed with its P.A.T. Magnums, the DekaGokai-Oh engages the gun wielding Moogers in a duel. The giant enemy soldiers all fire at the same time, but the Gokaigers' mech quickly leaps to the side and starts firing it's dual guns as many times as it could. The machine flips during its jump and lands on its feet.<p>

"Alright, it's time to finish this!" Marvelous declares as he turns the DekaRed key but, surprisingly instead of triggering the Gokai Full Blast the sirens on the chest of the DekaGokai-Oh light up and the two P.A.T. Magnums begin to charge up energy.

"A new finishing attack?" GokaiGreen wonders

"Alright, let's go! Gokai Justice Flasher!" The Papyrox charges against the DekaGokai-Oh at the same time when they fire the two blasts of energy from the dual guns. The attack was about to hit the Papyrox when the remaining Moogers, enter the line of fire and receive the full impact of the blasts.

"Tsc… let's use Shinken Gokai-Oh next!" Marvelous orders

Ahim nods and takes out the GaoWhite key from her buckle. "Lion-san, please… lend us your strength!" She says, inserting the key into her steering wheel's keyhole and turns it.

The Gokai-Oh's hatch closes and the two guns vanish from the Gokai-Oh's hands, but when the five hatches open again nothing happens. The Papyrox takes the chance to charge at the Gokaigers' mech.

"Eh? Why didn't it work?" Marvelous demands, annoyed

"Come to think of it, Gai wasn't able to summon the GouJyuDrill either." Joe points out

"Eeeehh? You mean that we can't access anything that is still in our universe?!" Luka says in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside of the Claw Armor Megazord's cockpit<p>

"Huh? What are they doing?" Mike wonders

"It seems that they tried to summon something but, it's obviously failed." Kevin points out

"Come to think of it, their Silver Ranger also failed to summon his own personal Zord." Antonio adds in

"Focus on the battle Rangers!" Jayden orders, the battle between their Megazord and 'Rouki' continuing.

* * *

><p>"They tried to summon GaoLion, but since it's still in our universe it failed…" Gai mutters, currently deep in though.<p>

"Eh? What do you mean by 'our' universe?" Bulk asks, clearly confused before staring at GokaiSilver.

"I will explain later, but now I have a portal to open!"Gai answers, pressing the switch on his belt and causing five keys to emerge from it and land in his hand. He hands the AbareBlack and Red Racer Ranger Keys to Spike while giving the DragonRanger and KibaRanger keys to Bulk who stares at the two keys in awe.

"Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and… Might Morphin White Ranger!" He said amazed

Gai nods in respond and says "Yeah, these keys will allow us to help my friends." He then flips the OhRed Key's legs up to reveal its teeth. Then to Bulk and Spike's awe, the Ranger Keys in their possession flip themselves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the battle…<p>

"Gai hurry up…" Don says anxiously, Luka takes out the Five Yellow Key and says "This should buy us some time." She then inserts the key in her steering wheel's panel.

"Gokai Vector Punch!" The five yelled as energy was focused on Gokai-Oh's right fist, the robot dashes towards the Papyrox and delivers the charged punch against the enemy's chest. The impact launches the paper Nighlok flying backwards.

* * *

><p>"NOW!" Gai shouts, pointing the OhRed key to the sky. Bulk and Spike follow with the keys they've been given. The tip of the keys' teeth glows in their respective colors and then all of the keys fire a stream of energy towards the sky. At the spot where the energies converged a portal is opened to the World of the Super Sentai.<p>

"Keep going!" Gai says, the portal continuing to grow in size and width. It soon reaches the fight and width where something of fifty meter tall could enter. Gai then contacts his teammates using his Gokai Cellular "Hurry, call GaoLion now!" He said into his transformation device.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within the Gokai-Oh cockpit<p>

"Understood Gai." GokaiGreen answers, having used his Mobilate. He nods to Ahim who once again uses the GaoWhite key. The hatches on the Gokai-Oh open and this time the kanji symbols for 'Roar' (ガオラ) are formed.

"I should go as well!" Gai exclaims, quickly summoning his GokaiMachine once more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the World of the Super Sentai…<p>

It was nighttime on a flying island in the sky, this island was known as _Tenkuu Island_ and the mighty Power Animal GaoLion was sleeping soundly upon his rock. However he soon awakens when he hears the call coming from the Gokai-Oh, the Power Animal quickly stood up and departed for his destination. He ran through the night sky to the portal, which was located above the Shiba Mansion, and his might roar fills the sky.

Shiba Takeru and his retainer Jii enter the mansion's garden just in time to witness GaoLion and the GouJyuDrill cross through the portal.

"GaoLion and… GouJyuDrill." Jii states, seeing the two mechs while Takeru remains silent by this and was deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rouki continues to move at an astonishing speed, he even manages to dodge the Shark Sword's attacks and was slashing the combined Megazord with his Mikazukiken<p>

"He's too fast!" Emily points out. The Samurai Rangers think for a moment before Jayden takes out the Bullzooka.

"This will even the odds!" He says, enlarging the weapon and teleports it outside.

"Let's see how he'll handle this!" Jayden exclaims, the Claw Armor Megazord aims the Bullzooka at the Duke Org and fires at him. However, 'Rouki' uses his speed to once again dodge the attack.

"Come on, hold still!" Mike yells in frustration, slamming his control panel.

Jayden however remains focused and was waiting for the right moment to strike. The Dark Warrior lands behind the Megazord and raises his crescent shaped blade up high, he then charges at the Samurai Ranger's mech.

He's coming!" Antonio states, bracing himself

"Don't move yet! Wait for the right moment!" Jayden orders, having not moved a single muscle. The other Samurai Rangers nod and follow their leader's orders

Rouki continues to advance menacingly, Jayden remains focused and waits for the right moment to strike.

"Come on Jay, it's now or never!" The Gold Ranger says, protesting.

Jayden looks at his old friend and answers "Not yet, we'll strike at my signal and not before!"

Rouki leaps towards the giant mech and descends towards it, executing a downward horizontal slash. Moments before the attack's impact, Jayden finally acts.

"Now!" He says abruptly, thrusting his control panel forward. The Megazord turns around and swings the Shark Sword. The blade roars and slithers its way to Rouki at a fast speed, slashing him in the air. Due to the impact of the attack, Rouki was forced back and his Mikazukiken was tossed away.

The Wolf Duke Org recovers from the attack and gets back onto his feet. He glares darkly at the Samurai Rangers' Megazord, and then he charges forward, ready to attack with his claws.

"Oh no you won't!" Kevin declares, motioning his control panel forward. The Megazord points the Bullzooka at the Dark Warrior and fires a blast of lasers at him which is followed by another strike from the Shark Sword.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, GaoLion and the GouJyuDrill arrive at the battlefield, when they do Gai, Bulk and Spike then interrupts the keys' stream of energy. Bulk looks in awe at the five keys once more before Gai reclaims the four keys from their possession.<p>

"Thanks for the help guys!" The Sixth Gokaiger says before he jumps into the GouJyuDrill.

"Alright, let's do this! Come forth, the ZyuRanger's Grand Power! GouJyuRex!" Gai declares, inserting the DragonRanger Key into the center of his control panel and between his two steering wheels and then he turns it.

**_"GooouJyuRex!"_** An automatic voice announces as the GouJyuDrill changes into its GouJyuRex form.

"Complete! GooouJyuRex!" Gai declares

As soon as he arrived on the scene GaoLion sets its sights on Rouki, the metallic lion pounces at him and attacks with his two claws, clashing Rouki and causing the Wolf Duke Org to retreat even further.

"GouJyu Laser!" Gai shouts, spinning his left steering wheel. The GouJyuRex roars and fires a burst of a laser from its mouth at the Papyrox.

"Now!" Marvelous exclaims, using the ShinkenRed Ranger Key. The GokaiTrailer and GokaiMarine detach from the Gokai-Oh and the mech then combines with GaoLion, forming the Gao Gokai-Oh and then another transformation starts. GaoLion's body disassembles, the rear legs acting as the Gokai-Oh's legs while the front legs attach themselves to the arm's hatches and the head enters the chest hatch of the Gokai-Oh. GaoLion's mouth opens to reveal the folded form of the Shishi Origami on its lower jaw before the parts of the other limbs unfold revealing representations of the other origami. Finally a samurai helmet replaces the pirate captain hat of the mech.

"Complete, Shinken Gokai-Oh!" The five Gokaigers declare

"What the? Their Megazord looks like the Samurai Megazord now!" Kevin says in dismay, the Samurai Rangers were getting more and more stunned with the Gokaigers' abilities.

"We'll get answers very soon, let's finish this, Rangers! Super Samurai Artillery!" Jayden shouts, attaching the Tiger Disk onto the Black Box. The four auxiliary Zords suddenly appear onto the battlefield and combined into the Samurai Battle Cannon.

"Rekka DaiZanTou!" The five core Gokaigers shout, the Shinken Gokai-Oh produces a gigantic version of ShinkenRed's signature weapon. "_Gokai Samurai Giri!* __**(Translation: Hearty Samurai Slash!)"**_ Marvelous spins his steering wheel to the left, the Shinken Gokai-Oh quickly attacks Rouki and the Papyrox with a downward horizontal slash that was enveloped in fire.

The Samurai Rangers focus their symbol power on the Battle Cannon, in their cockpit they've locked their aim on the two monsters.

"Final Strike!" The Samurai Rangers shout, firing their attack. The blast takes the shape of all of the eleven zords that were involved in the formation of the Claw Armor Megazord and the Battle Cannon. Their combined attacks destroy the Papyrox and finally turn Rouki back into its harmless key form.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far above within the sky and on the Island of the Animarium, the Red Lion Wild Zord roars due to the sensing the presence of GaoLion who has appeared on his world. Responding to his roar, Princess Shayla awakens from her slumber and views the situation using her pond. She looks with worry to the mighty Wild Zord.<p>

"Dark times are approaching, the Wild Force Power Rangers are need once more!" She declares.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Consequences and the next moves.

Author notes:

Thanks again for all the kind reviews.. a Big thank you to you all. I apologize deeply for making you all wait for this new chapter. I hope you all like this one as well:

Netherworld

Master Xandred looked furiously to the mirror and threw it aside. "Six new rangers! And they have the power to morph into the samurai rangers!" He said furiously to Serrator

"We made the mistake of associating with others recently.. we must make sure that the fiasco that was our alliance with Professor Cog will not repeat itself." Octoroo said as he quickly brought more medicine to Master Xandred.

Before taking a sip, the Nighlok leader turned to Serrator. "Keep a tight leash on our ally.. make sure he will keep his side of the bargain!" Xandred said as he took his medicine.

"Your wish is my command, Master Xandred!" Serrator said as he took his leave.

"Very interesting.. if I play my cards right.. I can use Basco to get rid of the Samurai Rangers and of Master Xandred in a single blow.." He thought as he disappear through a crevice.

"Speaking of which, Master... what that pirate asked in exchange for his services again?"

"He didn't asked for anything... that's why I don't trust him."

…...

Later on that day, on the Shiba House.

The Gokaigers and Samurai Rangers were all reunited on the main hall. All the dark keys exposed and lined. Marvelous scowled. The Gokai Galleon were docked on the outskirts of the Shiba Family property, along with the GoZyuDrill and the GaoLion

"Well, what we do next?" Don Dogoier broke the silence.

"You can start by explaining how can you use our powers.. and the powers of other rangers as well." Kevin said. The blue samurai wasn't pleased.

"And.. why you called yourselves.. "Shinkengers" when you took our forms?" Mia asked

"Not to mention that you guys knew the enemies we were fighting... knew every move and technique we use .. and the silver guy over there somehow called me by my name!" Antonio pointed out.

Jayden looked into Marvelous eyes. The two leaders stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Its a long story.." Marvelous said simply"

"Well, then don't waste time, and tell us everything!" Mentor said with his arms folded.

Marvelous, Luka and Joe frowned.

"We will explain!" Navi said suddenly as she entered the hall of the Shiba House.

"Hey, bird.. what you think you re doing?" Marvelous asked with his arms crossed. The Mechanical parrot landed on his shoulder. Ignoring the young captain she started to speak

"We are the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, space pirates searching for the ultimate treasure in the universe and we are here because..." The parrot started. Only to be cut off by Kevin

"Wait.. so the pirate theme isn't just for show? You re really just a bunch of treasure hunters?"

"What if we are?" Marvelous said, visibly annoyed, as he stared at Kevin.

"Then we will take not only the Samurai Ranger Keys... but every single "Power Key" you guys have as well! Its obvious that we cant trust you." The Blue Samurai said

"Well.. looks like we re having a repetition of our meetings with the Goseigers and with that samurai girl... Joe said

"Wait a minute. We wont surrender our Ranger Keys.. we earned them fair and square!" Luka protested, holding tightly her GokaiYellow key

"Earned them?" Jayden asked

"That's right.. during our journey we got the approval of the teams that preceded us.. the 34 Super Sentai!" Ahim said kindly

"Super Sentai?" All the Samurai Rangers asked in confusion

"That's right!" Gai said excitedly as he dramatically lifted his left hand, pointing his index finger to the roof. "The warriors that protected Earth and its people's dreams and hopes for over 35 years now as he slowly lowered his arm, unintentionally pointing it to Jayden

"And we are the 35th Super Sentai! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Hey! Its really rude to point!" Kevin cut him. Luka glared to the silver pirate and dragged him away.

"That's very interesting.. But you guys still didn't explained how you got your keys!" Jayden said.

"And a bunch of so called "heroes" that entrust their powers blindly to a bunch of space pirates do not sounds trustworthy at all!" Kevin remarked. Joe glared at him

"What was that?" Joe said seriously. The other gokaigers too glared at the blue samurai. Joe advanced and grabbed Kevin by his shirt's collar "Take what you said back!

"The only thing i will take... its the samurai keys!" Kevin said, already with his Samuraizer in hands. Joe released him and simply took the Mobilate and the Gokai Blue key out of his coat. "So be it!"

Mentor stepped in, moving to between the two blue warriors. He looked to Kevin "Kevin, that's enough! They are our guests, and while the situation is suspicious.. we wont start pointless fights!"

"Besides.. Jayden and Marvelous already dueled for that reason, dude, remember?" Mike said

"That duel ended tied" The Blue samurai replied, still glaring at the Gokaigers.

"Lets hear them out first. They helped us to battle those monsters. Plus, their leader dueled with honor.. .regardless of the results" Jayden said before looking to the Gokaigers. "Which reminds me, you guys didn't introduced yourselves yet."

Kevin glared again at the Gokaigers, but didn't said anything. The Gokaigers exchanged looks and all nodded.

"I'm Captain Marvelous, captain of the GokaiGalleon and leader of the Gokaigers!" The red pirate said

"Joe Gibken!" The Galleon's first mate said shortly

"I'm Luka Millify!" The Gokaigers's scout said with a slight smirk.

"I'm Don Dogoier!" Don said

"My name is Ahim de Famille, pleased to meet you all!" The former princess said as she bower politely to the Samurai Rangers

"And I'm Ikari Gai, also known as... Gooookai... Silver!" Gai said, as he enthusiastically did his signature pose. Luka quickly pulled him him back. Ahim looked kindly to the Samurai Rangers

"As for our Gokaiger keys... Marvelous-San actually collected them, alongside all the Ranger Keys that were produced and scattered through the galaxy at the end of the Legendary Great War" The pink pirate said. She then proceeded to explain about Zangyack's first attempt of conquering Earth, and how they were repealed by the combined forces of the 34 Super Sentai, and how the Super Sentai powers were turned into the Ranger Keys and dispersed around the galaxy

"I see... so in order to protect the earth.. they sacrificed they ability to morph and fight.." Jayden mused as he looked to the Dark Keys lined up on the top of a table.

"So you guys found the keys... and didn't returned them to their rightful owners?" Kevin raised the voice again. This time Don intervened "We needed them not only to find the treasure we were looking for.. but also to fight against the forces of the Zangyack"

"In order to reach both goals, we needed more than just the Ranger Keys.. we needed the 34 Super Sentai's Grand Powers as well." Joe continued

"Grand Powers?" Ji asked.

"Yes.. powers that represented the very essence of each super sentai team..." Ahim said.

"You see some teams possessed power sources that not only energized but also produced their combat suits..." Don said, in the mean time Gai quickly went to the galleon and returned with the three books of the Super Sentai Encyclopedia

"I think these will help to explain the situation!" He said. Antonio took one of the books and looked to Gai. "Dude.. its written in Japanese.. how can you expect us to read it?" The golden samurai said.

Mentor took the first of the three books

"Super Sentai Encyclopedia Book I... Himitsu Sentai GoRanger – Choujuu Sentai Liveman" He read the book's cover. Mia picked the second book and read its cover

"Kousoku Sentai Turboranger – Mirai Sentai Timeranger" She said. Finally, Jayden picked the third book

"Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger – Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger"

"Wait.. you can read Japanese?" Antonio asked

"Yes, we learned it as part of our training as samurais." Kevin replied to the golden samurai.

The six samurais gathered around Ji as the mentor flipped the pages. He looked to Gai

"You gathered all this information by yourself?" He asked the silver pirate. Gai nodded "Well, yes.. there is a considerable amount of info that is public knowledge on our world.. on other hand.. a number of Super Sentai were backed up by secret or military organizations.. such as the Changeman, Maskman, OhRanger... among others."

Kevin took the book and looked further, the blue samurai looked to the photos and the info describing the different teams giant robots formation processes " Very interesting.. you gathered all this info by yourself?"

"No wonder they could use our combat maneuvers so smoothly... they probably mastered the techniques of every one of these.. Super Sentai teams." Mike said

"Well... when we transform.. we do acquire an instinctive knowledge of the powers of the form we re accessing... but yes, the info Gai gathered greatly helped us to refine the use of the Ranger Keys." Ahim kindly replied

"Which book have the info on the "Shinkengers" as you call them?" Jayden asked. Gai looked at him "Well, the Shinkengers are the 33th Super Sentai.. so.. their entry is on the third book."

Jayden picked the third volume once more and turned the pages until he found the Shinkenger section. Jayden read it silently.

"There is no mentions of the Mega Mode or the Shogun Mode here at all..." He thought as he kept reading until he saw a picture of Princess ShinkenRed. Jayden quickly closed the book and discretely made a sign to mentor. Ji nodded but before that he addressed Marvelous once more

"Just o NE more thing.. if you guys are here.. with all this powers. Don't that means the place you came from is defenseless?"

"Not at all.. before we left earth.. Marvelous released the keys, who returned by themselves to their rightful owners.. thus restoring the 34 Super Sentai powers." Navi said

"I See.." He said

…...

On the moon, Basco was looking to his treasure chest.. alongside of the keys were also orbs with the symbols of Lord Zedd, Divatox, Astronema, Trakeena and Mesogog. The pirate took five keys of the chest

"So.. what you're gonna do next?" A voice came from behind him. Basco quickly turned and pointed his CariBlaster on the direction of the voice. It was Serrator

"What you re doing here?" Basco asked, keeping Serrator at point blank range.

"Master Xandred is becoming somewhat impacient... he wants to know when you will deliver what you promised" The Nighlok king said calmly as he walked around the throne room "Nice place, by the way... Needs a reforming.. but I guess it fits your needs." He said

"I'm a space pirate.. a TRUE space pirate... unlike Marvelous and his crew..." Basco said with disdain

"Aah, yes. Them... interesting fellows if you ask me.. their transforming ability as well as the way they quickly adapt their fighting styles is most intriguing..."

"I will deal with the Gokaigers in due time... humiliating them will be an unexpected bonus."

"May I suggest a course of action to quickly achieve our goals?"

Basco lowered his gun "Interesting... what you have in mind?" The former privateer said

"Here is what we will do..." He said ad then proceeded to explain his plan. After a few minutes Basco smirked "That might work..."

…...

Back on the Shiba House, Mentor and Jayden had retreated to another room of the house. Marvelous and Gai were also called.

Jayden opened the encyclopedia on the shinkenger's entry.

"During the battle, your yellow ranger changed from Emily's ranger form to a female Red Samurai Ranger form... while you were still accessing my powers." Jayden said as he addressed Marvelous.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Marvelous casually replied.

"What happens if any of you try to morph into a form that is already being used?" Mentor asked

"Dunno.. We never tried that" Marvelous once again replied. Mentor frowned with the young captain's answers.

"Then try it now! What Kevin pointed out earlier is correct... we know nothing about you, your crew.. and your powers.. but you seems to know far too much about us." Mentor replied

"Fine then..." Marvelous replied, obviously annoyed. He took the GokaiRed key out of his pocket. Gai Followed as eh took out his Gokai Cellular and key

"Gokai Change!" The two shouted as they activated their changers and transformed into GokaiRed and GokaiSilver

"I will go first, Marvelous-San!" Gai said as he produced the Gosei Knight key

"Gokai Change!" He said as he inserted the key into the cellular. The changing devices scanned the silvery key

"_**Gooooosei Knight!"**_

A Voice announced as GokaiSilver became Gosei Knight

"Now... try to morph into that same form!" Mentor said in a calm, yet stern voice.

Marvelous summoned the key and flipped it. The mobilate's voice announced the transformation. In the moment Marvelous became the sixth Goseiger, Gai immediately reverted to his Gokai Silver form.

"Just as I suspected..." Jayden said "...There are two distinct "ShinkenRed" keys.. and the reason is.. that there are two distinct persons who share that identity. Am I right?" The samurai rangers leader said In a matter of fact voice tone.

"Yes, you re correct.. there are indeed two ShinkenReds where we came from... Shiba Kaoru and Shiba Takeru.. the 18th and 19th heads of the Shiba Clan, respectively"

"18th and 19th? But.. then" Jayden started to say, but stopped as Ji made a sign to him

"that leads to my next question? Where you came from?... as far as I know.. Jayden is the only remaining member of the Shiba Family"

"Are you sure of that? We know quite a bit about the Shinkengers story.. including the fact that Takeru was a decoy.. an impersonator set up to protect Kaoru, the true ShinkenRed, from the Gedoushuu." Marvelous said as he folded his arms.

…...

Meanwhile the rest if the Gokaigers and Samurai Rangers waited patiently for Ji, Jayden, Marvelous and Gai to come back.

"Man what are they discussing? That's driving me loco!" Antonio said

"Well, lets keep reading the books they left behind..." Mia said as he took the first volume of Gai's encyclopedia

"Yeah, maybe we can get a clue about what we are fighting.. those key monsters are really strange" Kevin said.

"Key Clones.." Don said

"What?" Kevin replied.

"They are key clones... soulless puppets that can and will obey every command of whoever animated them.. we fought that kind of enemy in the past on a few occasions... but that's the first time we see these keys."

"Explain that better, please.. it might gives us an insight about what we re fighting here" Mia said kindly

Joe started by telling the samurais about the Gokai crew first encounter with Basco Ta Jolokia.. and how he used the Sixth Rangers keys. How the five battled the copies of Dragon Ranger, Shurikenger, Time Fire, Deka Break and King Ranger and defeated them, only to be overwhelmed by the remaining sixth ranger key warriors.

They also narrated how Basco wanted to exchange them for the GokaiGalleon, Navi and all the Ranger Keys, and how marvelous managed to turn the tables and rescue them and how they manage defeat the remaining warriors

"Wow.. that Basco seems to be a really nasty fellow..." Kevin said

"Using Ranger Powers for evil purposes... that's unforgivable!" Emily said

…...

Jayden looked straight into Marvelous eyes. The young samurai then spoke

"And since we are similar to the Shinkengers.. you re assuming I am a decoy as well. A diversion to protect a hypothetical true Red Samurai Ranger"

"I didn't said anything... our universes are similar on some aspects and different on others..." Marvelous said with a smirk

"Then, if you know that.. and more importantly.. the reason of such measure.. then you understand why Jayden is doing what he is doing.." Ji said calmly

"Yes we understand.. and answering you question.. we came from another universe.. actually."

Both Mentor and Jayden raised their eyebrows.

"So.. you are from another dimension... and that means.. whatever attacked us.. probably came from that dimension as well... and the proof of that.. is that you friend here.. recognized the attackers" Jayden said

"Yeah... you got the gist of it.. Those were villains defeated by the Super Sentai in the past.. or at least.. their forms and powers... they are nothing but puppets.. someone is lurking in the shadows.. and pulling the strings."

"And.. do you have any idea of who is behind the last attacks?" Ji asked

"Only a suspicion for now... but.. if it is who I think... accept my advice.. and stay out of this, me and my crew will handle that rat" Marvelous said seriously.

"A little too late for that.. this guy.. whoever he is.. attacked us first.. .we already are involved.. whether you like it or not!" Jayden said firmly

"Indeed.. so the best course of action.. is for our teams cooperate until this crisis is solved." Ji completed. Marvelous shrugged lightly before standing up to leave "Do as you want.." He said simply before leaving

…...

Meanwhile on the hall Luka proceeded the story narrating Basco's second attack. On how he went after the Grand Power of the Gingamen and revealed that he could use his trumpet not only to animate the ranger keys, but also to forcibly extract a Grand Power from its rightful owner. She narrated how Basco summoned copies of DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire, MagiMother and Kuro Kishi to battle the Gokaigers and how they retriever the Kuro Kishi Key and earned the Gingaman Grand Power From Hyuuga, at the time the former Kuro Kishi.

Ahim continued the story, telling them about Basco attack against GoPink from Go Go V.. and how the two GokaiGirls protected the former warrior as well as her patients, fighting alone against the copies of Rio, Mele and Zuban until the remaining Gokaigers arrived on the scene and then she narrated the battles to prevent Basco from stealing OhRed and MegaRed grand powers

"Despite our best efforts.. he managed to steal five grand powers while we were busy fighting the Action Commanders sent by Zangyack.. prior to the battle for the OhRangers grand power he stole the powers of the Changeman, Flashman and Maskman teams... and later on stole the powers form Sun Vulcan and Fiveman while we were dealing with Damaras attack " Don said as he picked up the Zangyack Chief of Staff key. "If we re dealing with him... then know one thing.. he wont hesitate on using any dirty tricks to achieve his goals.. That includes betraying and sacrificing anyone, including his own allies... he done it before.. to the Red Pirates Gang, to Zangyack.. and even to his own pet space monkey.. Sally.."

"That's terrible... so that guy not only attacked the rangers that fought and sacrificed their powers to protect the Earth just to get this treasure.. he also betrayed his own comrades" Mia commented

"That's the kind of guy he was..." Luka said

"Was? That' means he was.. destroyed?" Emily asked

"Destroyed? Yeah... he is dead. We saw him die and dissolve... there is no way he could survive that attack..." Joe said

"It is him... I'm sure of that!" Marvelous said as he reappeared, the young space pirate captain had serious expression on his face. On that very moment his mobirate started to ring. Marvelous quickly answered the call

"Long time no see, marvelous.." Basco voice echoed from his phone

"BASCO!" Marvelous yelled, the young captain serious expression had now changed to a mask of fury and disbelief.

"So.. it is him..." Joe said as he clenched his fists. The other gokaigers just stared in shock with the confirmations of their worst suspicions. Basco Ta Jolokia was indeed back and was armed with an array of keys of the fallen foes of the super sentai. The Samurai Rangers noticed the concerned expression on some of the Gokaigers faces.

"I will go straight to the point.. Marvey-chan... you have something I want.. and I have something that you want... so I propose a trade" The former red pirate said

"What you want? The Universe Greatest Treasure..."

"Is already gone... I already know that.. as well as my ship and the original ranger keys.. I watched everything.. from the shadows... you took a lot from me... to get a hold of your foolish dreams... you destroyed mine.. .you the Super Sentai! No. .what you want.. is to crush your pathetic dreams.. in front of all my hostages..."

"Like hell you will do that and... wait, what?"

"You heard it.. while you "heroes" are confraternizing.. I already made my next move.. a school bus.. full of young children.. the clock is tickling.. Marvey-Chan... we are at the industrial district.. come alone and bring the Dark Keys...!" Basco said as he cut out the communication

Marvelous closed the phone, grabbed the Dark Keys and Stormed off the hall. Jayden, Gai and Mentor came into the room at same time

"What happened?" Jayden asked

"That Basco guy called. And whatever he said, it really fired up Marvelous.." Mike commented

Gai frowned

"Basco have that effect on him... ever since that scumbag betrayed the Red Pirates to Zangyack to get the Galleon, the Ranger Keys.. and Navi. .all for himself.. as a result, their captain AkaRed.. lost his life to protect Marvelous." Joe said calmly

…...

Panorama City industrial district

The abducted school bus was parked in front of an abandoned warehouse. Basco himself was inside of the bus, with a few Z-Putties guarding the area. The treacherous pirate smirked

"Good thing I took my time exploring that castle and found the molds to make these guys..." He thought

The children cowered in fear as the villain walked around and and holding his CariBlade in a menacing way

"You will see.. you big meanie.. the Samurai Rangers will kick your but when they find you!" A boy said defiantly

"Oh.. will they? Somehow I don't think so..." He smirked evilly to the boy.

The time passed fast.. and still no sign of any rangers. The children looked fearfully to him, some were about to cry when the same boy spoke "They will come! Don't cry.. the rangers will come and save us!"

"Oh, well.. time to get serious then..." Basco said as he grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and dragged him outside

"This is why only the fools are heroes..." He said as he raised his sword, he was about to strike the boy when... a single pellet thrown the sword away form his hand. Basco then saw.. walking calmly on his direction was none other than Captain Marvelous himself.. with the Gokai Gun on one hand and the Gokai Sabre on the other

"What took you so long.. Marvey-chan?" The villain said with disdain

"Sorry... I'm not quite familiarized with this city..." The Gokai Crew captain said simply

"I'm honored that you came all this way... only to die.."

"No.. you re wrong.. the one who will die.. its you! This time I wile really finish you off"

Basco smirked "Deal with these guys first!" He said, pointing to the Z Putties

Marvelous smirked and took out his key and mobirate out of his coat. The red coated captain quickly inserted the key into the phone and turned it. "Gokai Change!"

"_**Goookaiger"**_

a single red X flew from the phone to marvelous body.. and formed his Gokai Suit.

"Lets make this showy!" He shouted as went in full charge against the putties


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Once again, thanks for the reviews. I greatly appreciate all the support this story is receiving.

Disclaimer: Kaisoku Sentai Gokaiger and SuperSentai is property of Toei. Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai is property of Saban Brands

Well, Back to action!

Chapter 9 Marvelous vs Basco! More enemies from the past

"Lets make this showy!" Marvelous shouted as he charged against the Z-Putties platoon with the Gokai Sabre on his left hand and the Gokai Gun on his right. He slashed down two Putties right in front of him an immediately took aim at a nearby group. The young captain fired against the enemy foot soldiers as fast as he could.

Shockingly both the soldiers he had slashed and the ones he shot simply got up as if nothing happened to them.

"Tsc..." Marvelous said as he kicked a puttie right in front of him on the stomach and then blasted two others with his gun. The red pirate glared at the surprisingly resilient soldiers and then at Basco, who simply smirked at him

"What's wrong, Marvey-chan? Are my soldiers too tought for you?" Basco taunted. Marvelous just scowled. A putty attacked from behind, Marvelous instinctively hit the chest of the attacker with his left elbow. Much to the Gokaigers' leader surprised. The the Large Z circular crest on the soldier's vest started to glow white, and a second later, the Z-Putty itself exploded.

"No, not quite!" Marvelous smirked underneath his helmet as he pressed the switch of his beltbuckle, revealing the DenziRed Ranger Key and quickly inserting it into the Mobirate's keyhole and turning it.

"_**DeeenziMan!"**_

Marvelous changed into DenziRed, much to the kids surprise

"He morphed again?" A girl on the bus asked with astonishment. Meanwhile "DenziRed" faced the enemy platoon

"Denzi Punch!" He shouted as two metallic knuckles materialized on his hands. Without wasting time, he charges towards the Z-Putties platoon. With precise and strong uppercuts he sent the first row putties flying. He kept advancing and punching the Z-Putties, some disassembled right away, while others were sent flying before exploding. Some time later, the entirety of the enemy troops were reduced to zero by Marvelous

"You soldiers are gone... now its your turn!" Marvelous said as the Denzi Punch gauntlets faded away. He took the DenziStick out of the holster and charged against Basco.

The villain retrieved his CariBlade from the ground and charged at Marvelous. Moving at an astonishing speed, he swung his blade and hit "DenziRed" a number of times before Marvelous could defend himself.

"_**Tuuuurboranger!"**_

A red lined Turbo Ranger symbol was projected from "DenziRed" 's buckle and pushed Basco Ta Jokily back before flying to Marvelous and transforming him into Red Turbo, the DenziStick changed into the Turbo Laser sword mode.

"GT Sword!" Marvelous shouted as he summoned Red Turbo signature weapon. Basco eyes glowed as he charged at Marvelous again. Using Red Turbo enhanced speed, Marvelous blocked Basco attack with the Turbo Laser's blade and attacked with the GT Sword. Basco reacted just as quick and caught the Blade with his right hand. Marvelous smirked and kicked Basco's armored stomach. The villan released his hold on the GT Sword and retreated a little.

"Fighting dirty now, are we, Marvelous?" Basco said as he drew out his CariBlaster and opened fire at "Red Turbo" , who swiftly blocked most of the shots with the GT Sword and with the Turbo Laser, on the gun mode, he replied to the fire.

The two enemies slowly walked to the right, sights locked on each other, their pace increased as they shot at each other continuously for some time.

Marvelous used Red Turbo speed once more do charge at Basco and they once again clashed blades. The two pirates kept doing that for a while, as they continued their high speed battle

"Tsc.. this battle is too evenly matched for my taste... time to change that!" Basco thought as he jumped back and drew out his Rapparatta and quickly attached five keys into the keyholes and played his trumpet.

Five energy spheres were released and materialized, between Marvelous and Basco, four monstrous creatures and a robot.

The first one was a male monster with white leather skin on the right side of the body and black on the left, a red section on the stomach, a black chest plate with a red orb on the center, black spikes sprouting from the shoulders, black horns sprouting from the sides of the head, a light grey face with a feral expression on it and having two long crystal shaped blades instead of hands

The second was a female monster with silver scales along the body, white chest armor with large shoulder-pads , red belt with white armor-like skirt, a kabuki-mask like face, fluffy, long white mane-like hair and holding a wand with a large red and gold crescent tip

The robot had full black heavy armor, bulky vertical shoulder pads, two orange rectangles on the chest piece, he also had dual colored optics, with the left being blue, and the rigt one, red and was armed with a sword and a gun

the fourth warrior was a feline-like female monster with long white hair, small silver horns sprouting from the temples, a feral expression and having calico fur. Armed with two bladed crystal batons

the final warrior was a male and had greyish white skin, black zebra stripes on the chest, silver horns sprouting from the temples, wings sprouting from the arms, a demonic expression on the face andwas armed with a sword with blue hilt.

"These, Marvelous.. will be your executioners... I present you to the Space Beast Warriors Giraz and Mezoo, from Star League Gozma; Guardnoid Gash, from Brain Army Volt; And finally from the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess, the Phantom Beast Warriors Neferula and Wandarlo. They will sent you straight to hell!"

Marvelous scowled as he faced the five key clones. They quickly sprung into action, surrounding him. Giraz and Neferula crossed their respective blades, firing bolts of energy at Marvelous. Wandarla eyes glowed blue and transmitted energy to his sword , that he released against Marvelous Mezoo held her wand with both hands and fired a sonic attack and Gash fired at him with his GashGun. The Gokaigers' captain was caught in the resulting explosion and fell to the ground. Slowly getting up he once more stood defiantly

"Five against one... So what? All I have to so is to increase my power fivefold.." He taunted Basco.

A yellow V was projected from Marvelous buckle to his suit, and transformed him into Five Red

"_**Fiiiiiveman!"**_

"Five Tector!" Marvelous shouted. Instantly his suit was equiped with armored protectors on his shoulders, arms and legs. "V-Sword!" he said, holding Five Red signature weapon. Marvelous turned aroud as he looked at each one of the five warriors. He then stopped, facing Giraz, and charged towards the monster. Giraz opened his arms, and at same time released energy bolts from his eyes and from his chest orb. Withstanding the damage due to the extra protection provided by the Five Tector, he got close enough to attack with his sword, hitting giraz on a scar located on the left chest. The monster retreated as sparks flew from him.

Marvelous was about to attack again when he was hit from behind, he turned and saw Wandarla. Facing the villain he charged against him, ignoring the energy blasts and explosions around him. HE jumped and, holding his sword with both hands, he attacked with a vertical slash, Wandarla held his sword with both hands in from of him. His eyes glowed and the sword glowed too and suddenly, the time around Marvelous stopped. Basco eyes glowed

Wandarla, laughing silently, and slashed down a paralyzed "Five Red" during three seconds, after the paralysis ceased, Marvelous was lying on the ground

"What the hell?" Marvelous said as he stared at the monster

"Wandarla have the ability to freeze time around him for exactly three seconds.. Marvelous.. that, added to his skill and powers.. makes him a fearsome enemy, dont you agree?" He taunted his former crewmate

Marvelous got up once again, and inserted the FiBlaster power grip into the V-Sword, converting it into the dagger-like V-Shuttler

He charged towards Wandarla, for he knew he had to take out the time-freezing swordman first. Wandarla lifted his sword and charged towards "Five Red". The V-Shuttler and Wandarla's Satan Sword* clashed a few times. Neferula however intervened on the Battle, attacking the red warrior from behind with her Hell Batons*.

Basco rejoined the battle, striking marvelous on the shoulder with his CariBlade. The GokaiGalleon captain yelled in pain and reverted back to his GokaiRed form

The sinister group surrounded Marvelous once more. The young captain lifted his GokaiSabre and defiantly charged against the evil group.

Marvelous fought bravely against Basco and the five key clones but eventually he was subdued and reverted to his civilian form. The Space Pirate fell to its knees, as the evil commanders surrounded him. Marvelous just at at him. Basco approached him and kicked him in the stomach. The Gokai Galleon captain clenched his teeth and just glared back at Basco

"Defiant to the end... well, Marvey-chan, before taking back my keys, i'm taking from you the power to get a hold of your dreams... The Gokaigers Grand Power will be my most valued trophy!" Basco said as he took out the Rapparatta to extract the grand power from marvelous. Basco started to play his trumpet. As the devious melody echoed, a golden light started to flow from marvelous body to the Rapparatta.

Marvelous squirmed, with his teeth clenched. He could only glare at his foe.

"Hydro Bow!" A voice suddenly yelled as a flurry of energy arrows hit the enemy commanders and took the trumpet out of Basco's hands. Kevin was standing a few meters behind, with Mike, Antonio, Mia and Emily right next to them

Before Basco could react, Marvelous smirked as he took a red key out of his coat.

"Did you really thought i would come here unprepared?" He said as he quickly inserted the key into his mobirate and turned it

"_**Flaaashman"**_

The mobirate cried out as the Flashmen's symbol flew from it to marvelous, transforming him into Red Flash, with the Prism Sei Ken and the Prism Shooter in hands. Before Basco could react, Marvelous fired with the Prism Shooter as many times as he could against Basco's chest.

The Samurai Rangers quickly engaged the clones, with Antonio fighting Gash, Kevin and Mike against Wandarla and Giraz, and Emily and mia against Mezoo and Neferula

"Remember guys, put everything you got into each attack!"" Kevin commandeered. The other Rangers nodded.

Gash's optics lit up as he pointed his laser blaster to the Gold Ranger. The Volt's robot clone fired several times, but Antonio quickly blocked a few blasts with a succession of rapid and precise slashes from his Barracuda Blade and dodged the others.

"I'm sorry, amigo.. but you re about to become scrap metal!" He taunted the guardnoid.

Antonio jumped over Gash, quickly unsheating his blade to attack. The guardnoid clone waited the Gold Ranger reach mid-air to fire several times with his GashGun

The kids watched the whole battle with aprehension.

"The power rangers are losing?" A girl asked with a hint of fear on her voice. The bus driver looked to her, unsure of what to say, when something drew her attention.

The Gold Ranger then took out the LighZord. Drawing out the LighZord blad he charged forward to engage the evil bot once more. Who drew out a sword. Their blades clashed a few times. Gash stepped back and was about to use his blaster, when Antonio with a quick move disarmed the gun. The Gold Ranger then attached his sword to the back of the LightZord and shouted

"LightZord Scattershot Disc!" Pressing the back of the zord he fired a stream of Samurai Discs at the Volt's second in command clone. The robot received the full impact and were trwon away by it.

Wandarla held his sword with both hands, the blade was charged with blue energy, Giraz crossed his twin blades. The villains eyes glowed as they released energy lightnings from their blades at Mike and Kevin, who barely dodged the attacks.

"Mike, aim your attacks into Giraz wound!" Kevin said Mike as they circled the two monsters

"Leave it to me, and watch out for that time-stopping trick!" Mike replied as he morphed his Spin sword into the Forest Spear and charged towards the Space Beast Warrior clone. The green samurai attempted to stab Giraz wound from the distance, but the monster crossed his blades again before the spear tip reached its target. Giraz eyes glowed and fired red lightning-like beams at the Green Samurai Ranger. Mike screamed as sparks flew from his suit.

Kevin dodged Wandarla bolts and returned the fire with his Hydro Bow. The Mess clone warrior held his blade in the horizontal, blocking a few of the arrows. They stared at each other for a moment. Kevin thought for a moment.

"Al right, I bet this will really shock you!" Kevin said. His Hydro bow changed back into a spin sword, and he took out his Samuraizer

"Power Symbol, Sword!" The blue Ranger said, drawing the sword symbol in the air. The Symbol became a second spin sword, that Kevin quickly grabbed. The Blue Ranger also opened his belt-buckle, taking the Lightning Disk from it and attached it to his sword

Mike managed to pull back his Spear, and noticing the change on Kevin strategy, he too summoned a secondary spin sword. The samurai of the forest detached the Bear Disk from his spear and attached it into the second spin sword

"All right, ugly-face... its time to turn over a new leaf on this situation! Spin Sword, Leaf Storm!" Mike spun the disk on his sword's guard, then he swung the blade a few timed before slashing the air, releasing a storm of razor-sharp leaves on Giraz. The Space beast remaied o the defensive, but it was of very little use. Mike waited for the right moment and when the mosnter opened his guard heattached the bettle disc to his Spear

"Just what I wanted... now you will feel this beetle's sting!" Mike thrusted forward with both weapons in hand . Giraz attacked with his left blade, hat Mike blocked with his spin sword pointied backwards.

"You better what where you stepping at!" He said as he used his pear to throw Giraz out of Balace. The monster opened his guard.

"Now.! The Green ranger tossed his Spin Sword to the air and held his spear with both hands. Before Giraz could regain balance, Mike Swung his spear several times. Aiming for his chest wound, he managed to hit Giraz weakpoint a number of times. With the monster weakened he stepepd back to deliber the finishing blow

"Forest Spear: Beetle Thrust!"

Kevin advanced with both swords in hand, Wandarla jumped and attacked with his Satan Sword. Kevin drew the swords together, the discs on their guards touched each other. The blue samurai suddenly moved the swords away. The sliding motion spun both discs, charging the swords with water and lighting elemental energies, respectively. Kevin jumped at same time. His arms were wide opened. His left arm pointing upward and his right one pointing to his right. He then yelled

"Spin Sword: Dragon Storm!"

Both warriors attacked at same time. The Blades clashed, releasing a torrent of sparks. Both landed on opposite sides. Kevin then Morphed one of the Swords into back into Hydro bow and equiped it with the Swordfish to finish the job

"Sorry, but you time is up!" He said, quickly pulling the bow's handle and firing a flurry of energy arrows followed by a SwordFish Zord shaped blast

Mike thrusted forward, a energy projection of the Beetle Zord appeared over the tip of the spear. With a fierce strike he stabbed the monster's wound and quickly lifted him. Mike, tossed him aside at same tine that Wandarla was pushed back by Kevin energy arrows.

The two samurai girls advanced towards Neferula and Mezoo.

"Emily, lets combine our powers to take these two down!" Mia said, Emily nodded I nagreement. They spun the samurai discs, morphing their swords into their osn Samurai Weapons.

"Earth Slicer!" Emily said as she attached the Monkey disc into the weapon.

"Sky Fan!" Mia said as she attached the turtle disc into her weapon. Emily made the first move, tossing the Earth Slicer at the two monsters. Mia followed ny waving her fan and firing several wind blades. The wind energy blades merged with the earth slicer forming an energy spinning disc that went straight ito the two clones.

Mezoo deflected the attack back to the samurai girls, who dodged it. The deflected blast caused a explosion that threw Mia and Emily to the air

Neferula eyes glowed. The cat-like evil warrior crossed her Hell Batons, releasing a stream of energy at the two rangers. Unable to defend themselves, they fell to the ground. Neferula's eyes briefly flashed red.

Emily slowly got up when she noticed something. "Mia, wait, dont move!" She said to her teammate

The Pink Ranger slowly looked around "No way... that's impossible!" She said. The whole area around them was now filled by the cursed waters of the Sanzu River, save for a chunk of land with the size of a tennis court. Neferula and Mezoo jumped to the center of the area

" If we touch those malefic waters.. we are history!" Emily said before recovring her weapon and changing it back into a Spin Sword.

"We have to end this.. and fast!" Mia said, after she noticed that the "island" they were in was slowly being dissolved by the red waters. The two rangers spun their discs and advanced. Emily's sword clashed with Neferula's batons. The cat-like commander pushed Emily back and slashed her chest with one of her battons

Mezoo released another sonic attack, but Mia quickly dodged it by jumping to the left. The Samurai of the Sky then realized something

(wait.. if she uses sonic waves... then a strong air stream should suffice to neutralize it..)

"I know how to defeat you!" Mia said, holding her Samuraizer

"Symbol Power: Gale!" Mia wrote the symbol in the air and flipped it, creating a powerful gale. Mezoo fired another attack. The sonic waves and Mia's gale collided. Mezoo mantained her attack, but, the fierce winds gradually overcame her sonic waves and threw thealien warrior out of balance. Mia took the oportunity do dash forward and strike Mezoo with her Air Wave attack and sent her foe flying backwards.

"All, right.. time to go out for a spin! Spin Sword, Primate Cyclone!" Emily said, beofe spinning rapidly. Gettign closer to the cat-like warrior, she hit her with a barrage of rapid slashes. The impactof the attack tossed neferula away.

Mia and Emily loked around and noticed that the waters surrounding thm had simply vanished.

"The Sanzu River waters.. they re gone!" Emily said

"No.. they never were here.. that was some kind of mirage our foes created.." Mia said.

"Come on, lets finish this!" Emily said

The five evil clones were thrown away by the impact of the attacks. They got up and faced the rangers again

Antonio picked his Samurai Morpher and looked to Gash "Sorry, rust-bucket.. but its time to turn your lights off! Power Symbol, Capture!" The Gold Ranger said as he typed in the symbol on his phone. Kevin, Mike, Emily and Mia took out their Samuraizers and quickly drew the same symbol.

The five Rangers' power symbols flew to the five clones, forming a multicolored halo around all the five, binding them together. Kevin aimed his Hydro Bow on their direction. Emily, Antonio. Mike and Mia stood alongside him on a line, Wielding their respective weapons.

"Samurai Quintuple Strike!" Emily tossed her Earth Slicer, Kevind fired his energy arrows, Mike, Mia and Antonio slashed the air. The five attacks mered into one big projection of the Shiba House's crest. The attack hit the five trapped clones in fully and launched them close to the bus. With the impact the five monsters broke free from the capture symbol. The five rangers then quickly dashed forward, with the four core Rangers' weapons changed back into the Spin Sword

"LightZord Flashing Strike!"

"Spin Sword: Dragon Splash!"

"Spin Sword: Air Wave!"

" Spin Sword: Forest Vortex!"

"Spin Sword: Seismic Swing

The five rangers dashed through the clones, slashing them with their signature symbol power attacks and then formed a line, standing between The monsters and the bus.

"What?" Basco said in disbelief. Marvelous took the chance, and fiercely kicked Basco in the stomach, pushing him back, and then charged his sword with prism power

"Prism Seiken, Fire Thunder!"

Marvelous executed a downward vertical slash.

Basco charged his Cari Blade with crimson and black energy.

"Cari Slash!" He shouted as he performed a horizontal cut attack

The two blades clashed, the shock of the energies produced a mini explosion that knocked back the two red warriors.

The Samurai rangers panted, their protective suits were considerably damaged, with wires and circuitry exposed on a few spots on the arms, chest and legs. Marvelous's Red Flash suit too was damaged from the battle with Basco.

The boy Basco dragged out of the school bus was hidden behind a pile of crates and watching the whole battle.

Basco got up "You put up quite a show.. Marvelous, but now its the end. You see, I "forgot" to mention one thing when I challenged you.. there is a bomb attached to the bus. One that I happen to have the detonator right here..." Basco said deviously as he held a small black box with a red, circular, button.

Surprisingly, Marvelous pointed the Prism Shooter to Basco.

"Hahahahaha! Who you re trying to fool, Marvey-chan? You dont have the guts.." Basco taunted him.

The Samurai Rangers remained in a defensive stance. The seconds passed as Marvelous pulled the trigger countless times. An array of laser beams were fired. In a fraction of second, Basco swung his sword to block all the shots.

"Well, that was unexpected... so you re willing to discard those poor children's lives to get a chance to defeat me?" Basco said, still on a mocking tone. "So, be it then!" The villain then pressed the button

The seconds passed.. and nothing happened. Basco looked in shock to the intact bus. "It cant be!" Basco pressed the button again. And again, Nothing happened. Suddenly, six warriors appeared from out of nowhere, jumped from behind of the Samurai Rangers. Gai as Kiba Ranger, Joe as Mega Blue, Luka as Yellow Four, Don as Swat Mode Deka Green and Ahim as Magi Mother, and the Red Samurai Ranger, with their weapons in hand

"Byakko Shinken!"

"Tomahawk Sniper"

" Bio Arrow"

"Green Cut!"

"Jii Majine!"

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"

The Rangers attacked their five clones, Gai passed thought Gash with a fierce slashing attack, Joe and luka used their long range weapons to strike down the Mess commanders with energy blasts and arrows. Don hit Giraz with a precise charged cut, and, finally, Ahim fired a flurry of ice arrows against Mezoo.

Jayden jumped straight to Basco, still shocked with the Gokaigers surprise for the first time.. their blades met. Samurai and Pirate locked their sights on each other. Marvelous joined the attack.

"Super Cutter!" The Gokaigers leader said; Both reds attacked firecely, but Basco used his last resort. The villain concentrated his protective aura and then released the energy on a explosive outburst; the shockwave released knocked Jayden and Marvelous back. Basco reverted to his disguise form.

The Gokaigers returned to their base form, with the GokaiGuns and the GokaiSpear gun mode in hands they made aim on the five monsters. On the opposite side, the Samurai Rangers were too ready to deliver the finishing blow

"Gooookai... Supernova!" Gai shouted as he turned the GokaiSilver key on his weapon keyhole

"Barracuda Bite!"

"Gokai Blast!" Joe stoically said as the four Gokaigers loaded their respective keys into the Gokai Cylinders of their guns

"Quadruple Slash!" Kevin comandered, as the Rangers spun their power discs

The ten rangers released their attacks at same time, with the monsters between the two groups being hit simultaneously by the shots and slashes

"How did you..? When did you?" Basco asked in disbelief. The school bus had simply vanished and the rangers had gotten the upper hand

"Oh, that? Well, you can thank that to the Blue Samurai Ranger... its was his plan after all" Luka said to Basco.

"Everything started after you called..." Marvelous said, ready to narrate the background events of the battle

_Shiba House – Earlier_

_Marvelous grabbed the Dark Keys and stormed off the main hall, and was ready to leave when someone grabbed him by the arm . The young captain turned around and saw Kevin_

"_Where you think you re going?" The blue samurai said_

"_Its my enemy.. my battle! I will find a way to save those hostages and put that creep down, once and for all"_

"_Wow, wow, wow... hold a second. Hostages? He have hostages?"_

"_Yeah.. a school bus full of kids... Basco told me to take the keys there alone, or else..._" _Marvelous said_

"_Do you honestly think he will release the hostages in exchange for the keys?_"

"_Of course not! I know how that rat thinks... but I will settle that matter. No one else have to be involved!" Marvelous said. Kevin stepeed back and released marvelous arm. He looked the Gokaigers captain In the eyes and finally spoke_

"_I see, you re trying to protect not only your teammates.. but us as well... Looks like I misjudged you._

_Marvelous looked seriously at him. "Think what you want..." He said_

"_We have to work together in order to defeat that guy! If we use the right powers, we can rescue the kids and take that guy down hard!" The samurai of the water stated_

_Marvelous looked to Kevin, and suddenly started to laugh "How interesting.. I like the sound of that!"_

_The two rangers returned to the Hall, where Marvelous explained the situation. Kevin looked into the Super Sentai encyclopedia volumes_

"_So, what's the idea?" Marvelous asked_

"_Well, first off... we have to get to that Bus unnoticed, that will require hight-level stealth." Kevin said as he shown the Hurricanger entry of the encyclopedia._

"_Right, but getting the bus is just the first step, I think I can move away the bus. But I will need cover to conceal my actions from Basco" Jayden said._

"_In that case, we can use either Mega Blue or Yellow Four powers to generate holographic images to conceal our actions." Gai said_

"_Or perhaps combine both.. but there is still the question of the sound.. even with the holographic screen, if he hear something suspicious, its all over!" Kevin pointed_

"_That White Ranger you transformed into.. you used a sound based technique on that form.. do you think you can use that power to.. sound-proof the area?" Antonio asked to Gai._

"_Its possible." Gai answered_

"_Dont forget that someone capable of kidnapping innocent children like that.. is perfectly capable of booby-trapping the bus.. or something like that!" Mike said_

"_That's correct.. we will need a way to scan the bus to find any possible traps, and a way to dispose them. Kevin said._

"_What about freezing them? It works on movies" Mike said_

"_This is not a action movie, Mike. Its real life!" Emily said to him_

"_Wait, that might actually work, but for that we need extreme cold... to completely freeze any kind of circuitry" Kevin pointed_

"_Then we could use either the Go-On Wings freezing dagger or MagiMother's ice magic" Gai pointed out._

"_All right, everyone.. lets do this!" Jayden said_

"We used the sensors of the Gokai Galleon to scout the area. Marvelous went ahead to act a as diversion.. While he was battling the soldiers.. Me and the Gokaigers were putting the rescue plan in motion. Jayden said

"_Okay, lets go!" Joe said. The five gokaigers took out the Hurricangers, Goraigers and Shurikenger Keys_

"_GokaiChange!" The five said. Joe, Luka, Ahim and Don turned the keys and changed into the Hurricangers and Goraigers, while Gai put the shurikenger key into his Gokai Cellular and pressed the Shurikenger keypad_

_The five ninjas, and Jayden, moved fast as lightning, going from the sides from the sides their quickly reached the bus and sneaked behind it. The kids noticed that. A girl looked to them and was about to say something when "Shurikenger" quickly shook his head and placed his index finger over his mouth. The girl understood and nodded._

"_All right, here we go, Joe!" Luka said. The two "Hurricangers" changed into Mega Blue and Yellow Four, and positioned themselves on the sides of the bus. The didigtal tv symbol appear on the black cirle on Joe's helmet forehead. The four bars on Yellow Four's helmet lit up with green lines. Her visor projected a yellow beam of light, while MegaBlue symbol projected a blue beam from the opposite side. The two beams created a holographic screen with a perfect recreation of the scenery behind it_

"_We are next." Ahim and Don said. A white magic circle descemded on Ahim, changing her into Magi Mother, while DekaMetal particles fixated on Don's suit changing him into DekaGreen Swat Mode_

_Gai was the last, the Kibaranger symbol flew from his buckle to his body, changing him into the sixth DaiRanger once more. He stepped into action, going to the front of the bus._

"_All right, Kirioku! Himitsubiko* !" Using his Ki, Gai manipulated the sound waves of the surroundings to create a no-sound barrier between them and the battle area._

"_All righ, Don-san.. you re next!" Gai said_

"_Leave it to me" "Deka Green" said. Adjusting the sensors to the X-Ray vision, Don Dogoier scanned the bus thoroughly, looking for anything that could be out of place._

"_Nothing on the back of the bus.." He thought as he moved on to inspect the posterior sections. He noticed something odd on the panel. "On the front panel, there is something odd"_

_Jayden entered into the bus. The kids smiled. The driver stood aside for the red clad warrior inspect the area. The Red Ranger looked carefully_

"_There isnt any sign of modifications here... and if that fiend placed a trap, the driver and the kids would surely notice." Jayden said_

"_Well, that would be the case... but we blacked out for a few moments" The bus driver said_

"_How was that? Please, that is very important!" Jayden asked_

"_Well, it happened after we left the school to take the kids to their homes... everything was normal when suddenly a weird black circle full of strange symbols appeared from out of nowhere.. and that red pirate monster appeared from it._

"_What happened after?" Jayden enquired further_

"_I dont know... like I said, we blacked out... and when we regained consciousness, we were already here"_

"_A Madou Cirle.. that explains a lot of things.." Ahim said_

"_A What?"_

"_Dark Magic... it can be used for various purposes.. including teletransportation.." Don said as he stepped into the Bus, he carefully opened the first aid paned and found a miniaturized bomb_

"_Man.. what a place for a bomb..." Jayden said_

"_OH, that's nothing... on a past case involving Basco we found a bomb hidden on a teacher's lunchbox..." Luka said casually_

"_Guys, focus... now we have to neutralize the bomb." Don said as he took the bomb to the outside and placed it on the floor Ahim nodded "Leave it to me! Magi Magi Magika!"Ahim pointed her MagiStick to the bom and released a blast of icy wind that enveloped the bomb, encasing it on a block of solid ice_

"_Threat neutralized!"_

"_All right, its my turn now!" Jayden said as he closed the doors of the bus and took out his Samuraizer_

"_With this, I will send the bus and the kids back to the school, safe and sound!" The Red Ranger said_

"_Wait, what about Sam?" He is still outside!" A girl asked with concern. Jayden looked ar her_

"_Dont worry, Sam will be safe!" He said in a reassuring tone_

"_You promisse?" She asked_

"_Yes, I promisse!" Jayden replied. He then opened his Morpher and carefully wrote a symbol In the air "Power Symbol: School!" He shouted, flipping the the symbol after that. The symbol flew to the bus, making it vanish. Jayden remained still for a few moments_

_(Transporting the Bus with all the kids consumed a lot of symbol power... We need to finish the battle quick.. or I will be in serious trouble) He thought_

"_Hey, you okay?" Luka asked_

"_Yeah, i'm fine!" Jayden replied "Lets finish this, once and for all!" He said to the Gokaigers_

"Once the kids were safe, I used my Gokai Cellular to send a text message to Antonio" Gai said

"And that message was the signal we were waiting to turn off the lights of your plan.. as you see, _our_ plan was truly golden!" Antonio completed.

"Well.. that was really enlightening. Well played, Marvey-chan, but... you should had finished me when you got the chance... instead of giving me time to catch my breath" Basco said, surprisingly regainining his smug attitude.

"What?" Marvelous said

"Dont assume you won the match just because you tricked me... this game is far from over" Basco snapped his fingers. Suddenly six energy spheres descended from out of nowhere. The 12 rangers watched with apprehension the moment when the spheres took humanoid form. Six black clad warriors stood in front of them, with identical armors except for the accents: Pink, Black, Silver, Red, Blue and Yellow.

"OH, no.. not them!" Gai said in horror when he recognized the evil warriors

"Ah.. so you recognized them..." Basco said with a smirk, already back into his human disguise.

"What is this? They looks like evil versions of the Mega Rangers!" Marvelous said

"Pin-pon! Bravo, Marvey-chan... that's precisely what they are.. the ultimate assassins created by Nejirejia to destroy the Mega Rangers... behold.. the Jaden Sentai NejiRanger!"

"Wait... there are only five NejiRangers! NejiSilver was actually a disguise worn by MegaSilver.. nothing more!"

"Oh.. I assure you, he is very real, as you will soon discover! Everything MegaSilver can do, MY NejiSilver can do better... " Basco replied

"Jaden Sentai... NejiRanger.." Jayden said with aprehension

"Great, more enemies..." Kevin complained

"Come on, how many keys that guy have?" Mike said

" True evil Rangers? Is that even possible?" Antonio asked

On that very moment, Bulk and Spike arrive on the scene, hiding behind the same pile of crates than Sam

"Looks like we arrived just in time, uncle bulk, the battle isnt over yet." Spike said. Bulk eyes widened in shock and disbelief when he saw who the two ranger teams were about to battle

"The Psycho Rangers !? This is bad.. this is really bad... and to make things worse now there is a true Psycho Silver... " Bulk said nervously

"Attack!" Basco ordered. another battle was about to begin. The Nejirangers made their group pose and then charged into battle.

"Here they come, Super Samurai Mode, Activate!" Jayden said, the leader of the samurai rangers used the black box to morph into the Super Samurai form. Another ferocious battle was about to begin.

To Be Continued...

* - Satan Sword and Hell Batons are names based on the Brazilian Portuguese dub of Choushinsei Flashman. HimitsuBiko means Secret Echo


End file.
